MIAMI VICE After Last Season Sonny Crockett
by Abztract Isight
Summary: My idea of what happens to Sonny Crockett after the last episode of the TV show. ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

[Night Ranger's song Good-bye plays as Crockett quits Miami Vice: "…. I was never much good at goodbye, And all this could be, Just a dream so it seems…."]

It was days since both Sonny Crockett and Gina Calabrese had quit from Miami Vice. Crockett had gone to visit his ex-wife Caroline and his son Billy, after dropping Tubbs off at the airport. While he was doing that, Gina went to visit her doctor. She needed to know the results of the tests, before they began their adventure.

"Gina, I'm sorry to tell you this. The cancer is spreading. The chemotherapy hasn't worked."

"So what does that mean doctor? Are you telling me I'm dying?" Gina asked quietly.

"I wish I could tell you differently. But you'll be lucky if you live two years."

"Oh my God. I was feeling better, I thought …." Gina cried into her hands.

"Is there anyone that I can call for you, that can help you through this difficult time?" The doctor asked.

"No, I don't want anyone to know I'm sick. Thank you doctor." Gina left the doctor office.

Gina decided she needed to get her affairs in order. She went to the bank, saw a trusted lawyer and made a will. Then once she had everything taken care of, she went to see Crockett's snitch Izzy. She told him what she wanted and asked how long it would take. He put a rush on it and said it would be ready tomorrow afternoon. That night, she wrote some letters. In the letters she explained about the cancer, why she kept it a secret and how much she loved each of them. It was really hard to write them, but she finished them all but the one for Sonny. That one she would keep in her purse anyway, so it could be finished later. The other three she dropped off at her lawyer's office the next morning. She was finally ready to go.

She called Sonny's car phone. He was on his way back to Miami and answered after two rings. "Ya?"

"Sonny it's Gina, I'll be at Izzy's, pick me up there."

"Izzy's? What the heck do you want with that joker?"

"Well you have Sonny Burnett's passport, I'm getting one that is similar."

Sonny looked at his phone a second, shrugged his shoulders and said, "could come in handy. Okay I'll swing by there on my way back. I'll probably be there around two."

Gina hung up and took a taxi to Izzy's. He already had the passport ready for her to pick up. She paid him the rest that was owed and said thank you. "Take care of yourself Izzy."

Izzy got a strange vibe off Gina, "eh, you okay Seniorita? I got some stuff that can cleanse the temple of the body, real good."

"No thank you Izzy. Sounds like Sonny's here." A second honk followed and she waived good-bye. She went outside and got into the Ferrari.

Gina leaned over and kissed Sonny, long and deep. She sat back and before he could say anything, she asked, "how was your visit with your son?"

He had been going to ask her what was with that kiss, but her question distracted him and he forgot all about it. "It was good, he's growing up quick. He's nothing like me… and that's a good thing."

"Before we head south would you mind if we visited my family? It's just my Aunt now."

"Sure if you don't mind if I visit my older brother Jake, he lives in Key West."

"She lives on the way in Key Largo, so why not."

Sonny looked over at her, "let's see the passport you got."

She showed him, "last name is Burnett. I figured since we are travelling together, it would just make things easier."

"Darlin' I like how you think." Sonny grinned. "You want to call your aunt, let her know we are on the way." He nodded towards the phone.

"It's okay Sonny, she knows I'm coming."

Crockett frowned, Gina saw it and added, "I was originally planning on taking a vacation, it just turned out a little differently." This was not a lie, she had been planning on it since she had found out she was sick.

They went to Key Largo and Crockett met Gina's Aunt. He watched her interact with her Aunt and got an odd vibe. It seemed like she was saying good-bye, as if she didn't plan on ever seeing her again. But when he over heard her promising to come for Christmas, he ignored his instinct. When Gina told her Aunt she had actually quit, her Aunt at first was angry, then she tried to guilt her to go back and finally accepted her choice. By the time they left, Gina was ragged from all the emotional drama.

Sonny notice Gina looked a little pale, "are you feeling okay?"

"Sometimes family reunion's can really be too much. She mean's well, but getting away, being someone else for a change…." She didn't finish the sentence, but he understood the sentiment.

"Ya," Sonny sighed, "it's not going to be the best reunion when I go see Jake."

Gina fell asleep on the drive to Key West. Crockett looked at her, what a woman. He admired her and loved her, it just had taken him almost loosing her when she got shot during a drug cartel investigation, to realize it.

They were travelling down HWY/US 1 south, towards Key West. There was little traffic and they were moving at a good speed. Crockett was enjoying the drive. Glancing in the rear view mirror of the Ferrari, he saw a red dot coming quickly into view. It was a red Ninja sports bike. He knew it was one of the fastest bikes of the year. As it approached the Testarossa, it slowed down and matched speed. It pulled along side of them and that's when Crockett noticed that the rider was a woman. Her helmet and visor were black so he couldn't see her face. She gave him a thumbs up, showing him she liked his car. Then nodded at the road in front of them. He smiled, she wanted to race. Gina was still asleep, so he took the invitation and ran with it.

[The radio was playing Danger Zone by Kenny Logins. "…And shovin into overdrive, Highway to the Danger Zone, I'll take you, Right into the Danger Zone, You'll never say hello to you, Until you get it on the red line overload, You'll never know what you can do, Until you get it up as high as you can go…."]

Crockett down shifted and shot forward. The woman on the Ninja tucked her body closer to the bike, for less wind resistance. As they came up on traffic the bike pulled ahead as it was more agile in going around cars. She reminded him of a receiver in a football game, dodging players during the run to the end zone. Crockett also noticed that with every lane change, she used her signal lights properly and clearly checked her blind spot before making a move. That was rare in drivers and riders. He himself often didn't signal. She let him catch up, waited for an open stretch, then grabbed throttle and raced on. He shook his head, Tubbs use to say he was nuts with how fast he drove. This woman could die instantly if something happened. She had no fear. When she became a spec in the horizon, she waited again for Crockett to catch up. She gave him a nod and a wave, changed lanes and took the next off ramp. He noticed it was in the direction of the airport. He had enjoyed their little cat and mouse game. They were almost in Key West.

Gina woke up, stretched and smiled at him. "Sorry for falling asleep."

Sonny smiled at her, "well we're almost at Jake's."

Gina slid him a devilish look, "how long?"

He looked at his watch, "fifteen minutes or so."

Gina grinned. She put her hand in his lap and began to make her way up his thigh. He shot her a smirk. "Darlin' we might take a detour if you keep doing that," Sonny said.

She winked at him, unbuttoned his pants and dipped her head down. He moved his arm to rest on her back. Her head moved up and down, the sensation causing him to groan her name. He ended up slowing down considerably, but still going with the traffic flow. A truck driver passed him and honked. Finally Gina finished him. She sat back up and he re-fastened his pants.

"So that's the way to get you to do the speed limit," she teased, "good to know."

Sonny shook his head at her, "honey you're letting your devilish side out!"

Gina laughed. She fixed her make up, feeling younger then she had in years. She stroked the back of his neck and let her dress rise higher on her legs. She was tempting him and he loved it. He put his hand on her smooth legs and let it move up to rest on her thigh.

"Damn woman, you're a distraction." Sonny flashed her a smile.

They drove towards his older brother's place. As he shifted gears, Crockett always returned his hand back to her exposed leg. They pulled on to Maloney Avenue and then parked. He leaned over and kissed her, leaving them both breathless.

"I'll get even with you later. For now, we're here."


	2. Chapter 2

Gina saw the family resemblance right away. Jake was taller than Sonny and a little heavier. But they had the same eyes and same smile. Jake and Sonny embraced each other in a warm hug. Then Jake hugged Gina too. He invited them to join him on the sun deck. There Jake told Gina what Sonny was like as a young kid growing up. The trouble Sonny got into and then his football years. Jake was very proud of him for being a cop. Jake himself was a retired firefighter. Then it was time for some brotherly bonding. Jake took Sonny out on his boat for some off shore fishing. Gina was kept company by Jake's girlfriend.

"I apologize for leaving before they come back, but I have to go to work." Jake's girlfriend said.

"That's okay, I'll just take a nap in the sun until they get back."

Instead, once the woman was gone, Gina got sick in the toilet. Whether it was a residual side effect of the chemotherapy she had recently completed, or just the cancer in general, she didn't know. She was just glad she looked normal again by the time the men came back from their fishing excursion. They showed her their catch and made diner on the grill.

Sonny noticed that Gina wasn't saying much, "darlin' you're quiet tonight."

"Just appreciating the calm of the evening," Gina smiled. "Thank you Jake for having us invade your home."

"The pleasure is all mine Gina. Make sure you drop by again Sonny. I think you both should reconsider returning to Miami and going back to work. Take a few months off, a vacation so to speak, but then you should go back. Even though I am retired, I still volunteer. When it's part of you, running away isn't the answer." Jake lectured them both.

"Jake, we're burnt out. All the lies and corruption, it just got too much," Gina explained for them both.

Sonny's brother wouldn't accept the answer. "Just think about it. It's the little guy you have to protect. Remember how I took on everyone, who tried to hurt you Sonny. I never gave up, even when the odds were against me."

He looked at his brother and said, "Jake you were my champion. I know if everyone gives up then the world would implode, I just need some time."

They hugged him, said good-bye and got in the car to leave. Then Crockett drove them to the airport. On the drive there they decided to go to Puerto Rico first. Crocket paid for their flight. After Caitlin's death, he had inherited a lot of money, he had never touched it, until he quit his job.

[Safety Dance plays as they board the plane: "I say we can go where we want to, A place where they will never find, And we can act like we come from out of this world, Leave the real one far behind, And we can dance….."]

Once they landed, they took a bus to their hotel. Since Gina spoke spanish, they had no problems checking in. Since they arrived in the evening, they had some drinks and then went to bed early. That didn't mean they did much sleeping though. The next day they went horseback riding along the beach and into lush tropical trails. Sonny and Gina also went snorkelling along the rugged shore line. Over the next few days they went to clubs, casinos and relaxed on the beach. It was on the fourth day that someone recognized Crockett, but as Brunett.

Crockett was putting lotion on Gina's back, as they lounged on the beach. He looked up when a man approached. "Brunett? Is that Sonny?"

Since the man had the sun behind his head, Crockett couldn't see his face. "Depends who's asking pal."

"I use to fly for Manolo. Did for you too a while back. What happened to you?"

The man moved out of the sun and Crockett finally recognized the face. It was safest to pretend he was still Brunette. "I went to take care of business in Miami. They didn't take kindly to me retiring two of their officers early. I went to jail for a bit. My wife Gina got me out."

"Oh and how's that?"

Gina sat up, "well it was a technicality. There was a judge who I had some photos of, who liked little boys. They couldn't get my husband out fast enough."

"Hold on to this one Sonny, she's got brains and beauty." The man complimented. Without being asked he added, "I work for Pablo Escobar Gaviria now. I should introduce you sometime."

Gina spoke up now, "oh no you don't. We're on our honeymoon. Business is going to have to wait a few months."

Sonny grinned, "you heard the lady."

The man smiled, laughed and excused himself apologizing for the intrusion. He gave a business card to Crockett and then left.

Sonny looked at Gina, "I guess it's time to go somewhere else. How about Mexico?"

Gina grinned and kissed him. "I've always wanted to go to Mexico Mr. Burnett.

"Well Mrs. Burnett, I will go make the arrangements. Would you like another drink?"

"On your way back, that would be lovely." Gina once again reclined, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin.

After making flight reservations to Mexico, Crockett brought Gina another drink. He sat down beside her. "I think that Mr. Burnett is going to get in the way a lot."

"As long as people want to be your friend and not try and kill us, I say let's just see how it plays out." Gina knew Crockett wanted to leave his alter ego far behind.

"Anyway we leave in the early morning. You may want to pack your things tonight."

The next morning, they flew out of Puerto Rico and went to Cancun, Mexico. Once they arrived and had checked in, they went for breakfast. They had huevos rancheros and coffee. As they ate, they talked about driving down the Mexican coast to Belize and then into Guatemala.

"When we get to Guatemala I would love to see the Mayan ruins in Tikal. And see the black sand beaches of Montericco." Gina said to Sonny.

"Sounds good to me. I'd like to get a sailboat and take it down the pacific coast to Costa Rica," Sonny added.

"You miss being on the sailboat don't you?" Gina asked, putting her hand into his.

"Yes, that was one of the good things about that job; the boats and the cars." Sonny chuckled. He paid the bill and they got up, walking hand in hand.

Gina leaned into him and they walked in comfortable silence. She looked up at him and asked, "if you want to go look for cars, I don't mind coming with you."

"Sure we'll go find us some wheels…. legal wheels."

She smiled, "so what did you do with the Ferrari?"

"I left a message for Marty that it was parked at the airport in Key West. I'm sure the local police returned it," Sonny smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"I noticed some american sports cars around here. I can ask around and see where we can go," Gina said. She went to a cafe and spoke in spanish to the person at the counter. When she came back to Sonny, she had a good lead of where to go.

They took a taxi to a small car dealership. Crockett looked at various cars, undecided if he wanted speed or to blend in with the locals. It was Gina who made the choice for him. She loved the grey Plymouth Hemi Cuda. It had to be bought and not rented, but when she heard the rumble of the engine, it felt like home. When Crockett saw the expression of joy on Gina's face, that sold it for him. He could appreciate american muscle power, even though he preferred european speed. They bought it by paying cash. Then they drove away, back to their hotel.

Crockett knew that as long as they stayed along the coast and near the tourist areas, they wouldn't have any problems with the locals. The problem with doing that was the chance his alias would be recognized, just as it had been in Puerto Rico. As a tourist it was easy to turn a blind eye to the poverty, the crime, the corruption that was in Mexico. With their experience both Crockett and Gina saw the criminal activity all around them. The drug trade, the prostitution, it was here too, just not hidden as much as in the USA. They did as tourists would, drove to the scenic locations, took tours, swam in the ocean and lounged by the pool. A few days in Cancun and then they began the drive to Guatemala.

"It's not a Ferrari, but I do like the power of the Hemi Cuda. It rides well on street as it does on the dirt roads. Good choice Gina," Sonny grinned.

"Makes for a great get away car," Gina joked.

"Are you missing the adrenaline rush of being under cover?" Sonny teased.

"Not really. I could always go swim with sharks or bun jee jump if I need a rush," Gina laughed.

"You bun jee jump, now that I would pay to see!"

They travelled down the coast, stopping at taverns and cheap hotels at night. One night, some local punks tried to take Gina's purse and she put one on his ass right quick. Crockett scared off his buddies. He went to reach for his gun, which they too thought he had and they ran away.

Gina saw him do it and smiled, "we're so use to having our guns. I feel naked without it."

"Darlin' it's hard being a civilian. We need to be careful, cause if those boys had guns, I'd be dead right now."

Gina nodded and put her purse back on her shoulder, making sure all the contents were still in it. "You're right. Let's get going."

Getting into the car, Crockett pulled away from the curb and they cruised casually onward. They didn't want to stay in this town, so he drove all night. Gina dozed on and off. She offered to drive a stretch in the early am, but Crockett was fine. They pulled over at a cafe for some food and coffee. Then continued their journey. At the Belize boarder they had to get a permit and show proof of ownership for the car. Of course it was searched and there were fees to pay. But it all went pretty smoothly.

Their trip went down to Belize City and then westerly. The road was mostly paved and they saw a lot of the country side. Gina drove a small stretch, but mostly Crockett did the driving. At one of the villages that they stopped, Gina had an admirer. He spoke to her in spanish and had her laughing with delight. He was very fit and Gina found him attractive. At first she didn't notice that Crockett was becoming jealous. When the man kissed her cheek and then put a flower in her hair, Crockett made a point of honking the car horn to get Gina's attention. She thanked the man and finally got in the car.

"That man's father knew my mother, when she was singing in clubs. Wow what a small world," Gina said.

Crockett was quiet, his jaw was clenched. When he said nothing, Gina realized he was jealous. As much as it surprised her, it also made her feel good. She couldn't help rubbing it in just a little bit more. "Handsome man, he said his family just moved to this area. So had I grown up in Cuba, I might have married him." She slid a glance at Crockett and saw a vein pulsing furiously on his temple. His jaw was clenched tight. Finally she took pity on him.

"But, I grew up in Miami and met you." Gina made him look at her. She kissed him gently.

He pulled over. He got out of the car and opened her door. She got out, wondering if she'd pushed him too far. She leaned against the door. Sonny looked her in the eye and said. "I regret that I didn't try harder to show you that you meant the world to me. Your friendship, your compassion, your support and your forgiveness, you're an amazing woman Gina." Sonny moved close to her and cupped her face. They kissed for a long time, very passionate. Then he added, "I won't share you with anyone."

Gina smiled, liking that he apologized for the past and made his true feelings known. "Shall we continue our trip down the coast?"

"Your chariot awaits darlin'," Sonny said opening the car door for her, when she moved out of the way.

They drove on and eventually stopped in a small village for lunch. The local children sold Gina a straw sun hat. She bought their trinkets and the children ran behind the car, waiving good-bye. After driving on and off for a few days, they finally were in Tikal and went into the park to visit the Mayan ruins. Some of the tour they took was by hiking and some was via horseback. The ancient ruins, made them feel they were in a totally different time. It was as if time stood still. They were amazed by the stone work, the attention to detail of the carvings.

They stayed overnight at a hotel, sore and tired from the hike and horseback riding. Gina said, "I'll give you a back rub, if you give me one."

Sonny said, "you can go first." His hands worked wonders on her sore muscles.

When Gina was done and straddled Crockett's back to give him a massage, that eventually turned into something much more heated and invigorating. The overhead fan ran constantly, trying to relieve some of the heat in the room. Eventually, the cool breeze allowed them to sleep. In the morning they continued travelling through Guatemala taking Route 5 and then Route 15, as they made their way to the Pacific coast. Their destination was Monterrico, Santa Rosa. This is where the famous black beaches were and where Crockett traded the Hemi Cudda for a sailboat, all legally. The sailboat was a lot smaller than the one Crockett had lived on when he was in Vice, but they didn't need anything too fancy. He could handle the boat all on his own and the cabin was equipped with all they needed. They sailed down the coast to Costa Rica.

Gina and Crockett grew very close over the next few days. They reminisced over the past. First funny cases they had at vice, friends, snitches who became friends, dangerous situations, lovers and then each other. Gina couldn't tell him about her cancer, she didn't want him to help her carry that burden. Crockett's love for her grew with each day and when they finally docked in Costa Rica, he knew what he wanted to do. They got a hotel late in the afternoon, one that had the ocean and beach as it's back yard. While Gina got settled, Crockett made some special arrangements with the staff. That evening he wanted to marry Gina. He got the wedding rings. He planed on proposing and wedding all at the same time. A small inmate wedding on the beach.

"Gina we're going to be dancing on the beach tonight, so I got you this dress. I hope you like it." Sonny gave her the white dress.

"Thank you Sonny, it's so light and pretty." Gina said, not noticing his intent.

She put it on and he put a tropical flower in her hair. He kissed her neck, enjoying her body's response. Then as she turned to him, he got down on one knee. Her eyes grew big and she sucked in her breath. "Sonny?"

"Gina, you've always been there for me. Whether it was the job, my divorce from Caroline, or Caitlin's death. Through it all you gave me support and comfort. We've been through hell and back together. I love you. I always have and since Burnett married you, I think it's time I did too." He took her trembling hand in his, "will you marry me tonight?"

Tears poured down her cheeks, but not in sorrow, in joy. "Yes. YES!."

He handed her a single rose, which made her remember the first time they had been together. It also made her remember the first time she let herself love him. Sonny said, "this time I think I hit it out of the ball park. I'm not bouncing anymore, not with you… I love you Gina."

"Sonny, I love you too."

He smiled, stood up and they hugged each other. "Come with me," Sonny said, holding out his hand. He lead her down a pathway, lighted by torches and came to stand in front of the priest. They repeated the traditional vows and then they were pronounced husband and wife. He gave her a kiss to seal the vows. The rings were on their fingers, they signed the legal documents and paid the fees. Sonny swept her off her feet and carried Gina to their hotel room. They made love as husband and wife. Then they spent the evening after diner, dancing the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

One night Gina's sickness made her very ill. She fainted and had to be taken to the local hospital. When she finally regained consciousness, she knew she had to tell Sonny the truth. She opened her eyes, to see him very distraught.

"Sonny," she said and he came closer. She took his hand in hers. "I was hoping I would never have to tell you this. But it seems I must. I'm… I'm dying from cancer." She blurted.

"What?" Sonny said, horrified. "Damn it! Why didn't you tell me Gina?"

"Because of this. I didn't want you to worry about me. It's too late now. I tried treatment. It's why I quit vice too. It's my burden not yours. I wanted you to just love me, not be with me for pity." She cried.

"We'll get you the best doctor's money can buy. We'll go back to the states." Sonny said.

"No Sonny. I don't want to die in a hospital, hooked up to machines. Travelling the world with you is all I ever wanted. Having your love, being married, those are bonuses. I'm the happiest woman ever." Gina explained.

He kissed her tears away and hugged her close. "Let me help you, we'll be brave together."

When the doctor said it was okay and refilled her medication, they checked out of the hospital. He took her to their hotel and carried her to the bedroom. He lay down with her and they held each other for a long time. Finally he asked her, what he truly was dreading. "How long do you have?"

"Before we left Miami, I asked my doctor, he said if I'm lucky two years." Gina whispered.

She couldn't see his eyes, so he let the sorrow show through. His heart ached for her. She had survived being a police woman for many years, only to loose the fight to death with cancer. She was right, this was something he couldn't fix, no matter how much he tried. He could only love her with all his heart, show her the beauty in the world and have fun.

A flight was booked to Panama where they would travel next. Even through he tried not to treat her any differently, it still happened. Crockett couldn't help wanting to take away her pain, to protect her from something he had no control of. It scared him and amazed him at how brave and strong she truly was. He kicked himself for having taken so long, to make her his. All that lost time and the heart ache he'd cause her.

When their flight landed in Panama city, it was in afternoon. After taking a taxi to their hotel, they booked a tour for the next day. The tour would show them the old Panama and the modern city. The nightlife showed them the fun loving nature of the Panamanians. And they were surprised at how much they could drink. Gina dragged Sonny to the disco and she got him to actually dance. Then they went to a casino. It was when they were leaving the Casino that someone recognized Sonny. That person followed them, but didn't approach.

Crockett rubbed the back of his neck, he was getting a bad vibe. He looked at Gina and she said, "I feel it too, someone is watching us or following us."

Pretending to window shop, allowed them to see behind and beside them. It wasn't long before they spotted the tale. Crockett didn't recognize the man at all, but that meant nothing. Who the guy worked for was more of a threat. He held Gina's hand and they walked straight towards the man. The man whistled and suddenly they were surrounded by more guys. No guns were shown. Someone tried to grab Gina and she put him on the ground in one fluid move. Crockett, punched another guy knocking him out. The others ran away, scattering like mice.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's go back to the hotel," Gina said.

A horse and buggy taxi picked them up and took them to their hotel. Both of them, still felt that odd sensation. Instinct telling them that they were still being watched. At the outdoor bar, they put their backs to the wall and scanned the crowed as they had a few drinks. A half an hour later and a man approached their table.

"Sonny Burnett?"

Sonny looked up at the man, "and who would you be?"

The man ignored the question and said, "my employer would like for you to join him for a few drinks."

[Def Leppard's Gods of War plays: "…We're fightin' for the gods of war, But what the hell we fightin' for, Yeah fightin' with the gods of war, And I ain't gonna fight no more…."]

Gina saw men with slightly concealed guns, suddenly appear behind the speaker. They were not being invited, but being told to go. She picked up her purse and stood up. Crockett dumped a few dollars on the table to pay for their drinks and offered her his arm. Without knowing who was requesting their presence, he didn't know the players of the game. For now they let these men take them away. A short car ride later and they came to a mansion surrounded by lush tropical plants. The gate opened and their escort took them to the front of the house. They were taken inside and then out to where the pool was. Sitting by some tables, was a well dressed Panamanian. In front of their employer, they checked both Gina and Crockett for concealed weapons.

The man stood as they were led to him. "Please have a seat. I apologize for my men's manners."

Sonny became Burnett, "look pal, who are you to interrupt our honeymoon."

The man gave him a deadly smile, "I am Alejandro Noriega, son of Manuel. Your reputation for a businessman, interests me." To Gina he said, "my dear, forgive me for summoning your husband. I need his expertise."

Gina knew her role as Mrs. Burnett, "your company will hopefully be an improvement from those at our hotel."

Mr. Noriega kissed her offered hand graciously, all the while keeping his gaze fastened on Sonny's cold eyes. "I'm told you are a very unpredictable man Mr. Burnett. Friends told me about how quickly you took down two very powerful rival families. Are you still in the import and export business?"

"Two things forced me to retire early. Miami prison time and my wife." Sonny smiled at Gina. Then brought his eyes back to Noriega.

"I will have your things from the hotel brought here. You will be my guests for a few days. I assure you Mrs. Burnett you will not want for anything. All I request is a few hours each day for your husband to discuss business."

Gina gave Sonny a look. They knew that if the game wasn't played right, they'd be in a lot of danger. For now, they would allow Noriega to be their host. "We didn't want to seem like a threat, travelling through your fine country. But travelling like this, definitely has run it's course. I will enjoy your hospitality."

"Then no more talk of business tonight. Have a glass of wine," Alejandro Noriega said. Then in spanish added to an attendant, "now traigan comida, rapidamente."

Gina smiled once she was given the wine and took a sip, "mucho as gracias, el vino es precioso."

Noriega inclined his head and gave her a nod. She had just told him, that she understood spanish.

Sonny said, "I love when my wife speaks spanish. But I don't know what you two just said. I only speak english."

Gina touched his arm, "honey I only thanked him for the wine."

A woman came to her and spoke spanish in her ear. Gina nodded and then excused herself. She returned shortly after, wearing a bathing suite and robe. She kissed Sonny and then went to the pool for a swim. This was the moment, that Noriega had planned, so that he could talk business with Sonny. They watched Gina get into the water and swim the length of the pool.

Sonny spoke first, "what's this all about?"

"I have a large shipment that I need to move quickly to Cuba. I understand that is your expertise." Noriega gave him the details and they discussed the options. "Burnett I know you no longer have the connections you once did, but your advice is valued. "

Crockett dropped names, to find out who was still in business. He took out his wallet and gave Noriega the business card from the pilot who had recognized him in Puerto Rico. "This man once worked for me. He's a reliable pilot. But he told me he works for Pablo Escobar Gaviria now. I could make the introduction, perhaps he can suggest some solutions."

Noriega's eyes lit up. He was very interested now. They talked about using boats for transportation also. Gina didn't want Sonny as Burnett too involved with Noriega, so she finished her swim and rejoined them. As she came to the table, she felt light headed. Sonny stood up immediately and helped her to the table. Gina was pale and even Noriega could see this. He called for a woman to assist Gina. In spanish he told the woman to take Gina to a guest room and assist her with anything she needed. To Sonny he explained this in english.

"Thank you." Sonny rubbed his hands over his face. His concern for Gina very clear.

"Is your wife ill Mr. Burnett? Would you like me to get a doctor?"

"Thank you Mr. Noriega, but unfortunately nothing can be done. She has cancer. When I said my wife made me retire, you now can understand why. I want to show her the world, before she is no longer in it. Too many times, I put business before her needs, now I pay for it."

Alejandro Noriega, understood what kind of pressure that put on a man. His mother had been ill and he had been the one to take care of her, while his father had handled business. If anyone knew what Sonny was going through he did. "Please call me Alejandro. No need for formality."

"Sonny," Crockett said shaking his hand. "Please excuse me a moment, I would like to check on my wife."

Sonny followed a man to a guest room. He heard a lady speaking spanish and then he heard Gina getting sick in the bathroom. He quickly went to her side. He took the glass of water offered by the woman and helped Gina drink it. When she stopped being sick, Sonny picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Gina spoke in rapid spanish to the lady and she left. To Sonny she said, "I'm okay. I'm so sorry."

"Honey, nothing to be sorry about. You rest. Everything is fine. Don't be worried. That pilot from Puerto Rico, just saved my ass, thanks to his business card. So you see, it will all work out. I'll look in on you a little bit."

Crockett went downstairs and rejoined Noriega. He asked for a shot of whiskey. They did three shots each in a row and finally Crockett sat back. "I apologize for my wife. Perhaps we should go."

"Nonsense. I have a doctor who lives close by. If need be, I will have him stay here a few days. Relax Sonny, we'll take care of her."

He couldn't tell Noriega that he was afraid of that. He didn't want to have any debt to the man. He asked for a phone and waited until it was brought to him. He call the number on the business card and left a message. Noriega offered him money as thanks to set up the introduction. At first Sonny declined, but he didn't want to offend his host, so he finally accepted it. Next Noriega had some guns brought to be looked at. The serial numbers were completely removed, probably with acid. He made Sonny select two guns and told him they were his. He was given a shoulder holster and two clips per gun.

"So after Panama where do you plan on taking Mrs. Burnett?"

"Probably drive down to Peru, see the coast line."

"Before you leave, I will take you to see a friend of mine, who loves sports cars. He has cousins all along the coast and in Columbia. He will lend you a car, for your trip."

"Excuse me sir, but your wife is asking for you," a lady interrupted politely.

Crockett excused himself and then followed the woman back to their room. He thanked her and then closed the door. He went to sit on the bed by Gina's side. "Gina, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I took some of the medication the doctor gave me. Are you okay?" She asked worry written all over her face.

He kissed her deeply. "Gina, honey, I've been in this business so long, it's second nature. You just rest."

"Would you hold me a little while, before you go back to our host?"

He nodded and leaned against the headboard. She snuggled up to him and he stroked her hair. As much as he hated Burnett and the business involved with that alias, he did appreciate what the lifestyle could do for making Gina comfortable on their trip. He gave her one of the guns he had selected. She didn't question him at all, just put it into the night stand drawer beside the bed.

For the next few days Gina had to remain in bed. Noriega had his doctor visit her once. While she was in bed, she finished her letter to Sonny. Included in the envelope she had a few pictures of her and Sonny in Miami, the places they had seen and their wedding. The forecast of her living another year, was no longer there. The doctor that had come to see her, had confirmed what she had already known. Her condition was getting worse. But she needed to hold on, for Sonny. They needed to get out of Panama, away from the Burnett legacy. He had told her when he joined her in bed in the evenings, that he was working with Noriega. He knew the information he was privy to now, would be of great interest to the DEA back in the states, but he had no way of relaying the information safely. So he kept it to himself, until he was out of Panama and had a chance to relay it. He was going to find a way to reach Martin Castillo, his Vice Lieutenant. He would give him the intel and let his old Lieutenant do with it as he wished.

Gina told him, that the drive from Panama to Colombia would be too much for her. So he made flight arrangements. He of course got it super cheap, once they knew he was tied to Noriega. The trip would be faster and Gina wouldn't have to be travelling as long.

He tested a few boats for Noriega, to improve his fleet. Then the pilot came to Panama and Crockett made the introductions, using his cover as Burnett. Noriega was pleased and the pilot had Gaviria's blessing. Burnett was no longer a small time middle man, he was now in the big leagues. Even though Crockett's amnesia had caused him a lot of problems, when he had lived as Burnett, it now was proving to be very helpful. He and Gina both wished they didn't have to use Burnett's connections, but they had no choice. Crockett's business with Noriega was coming to an end. It was time to get going again.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Gina said. Then added in spanish, "Que Dios mantenga su salud**."**

Alejandro Noriega said "Cuando llegue el momento, enviar palabra y me ayudará a que su marido. Le doy mi palabra." And in english he said, "my mother had illness also. It too took her life. In helping you I gave her honour. Go in peace."

Gina allowed him to hug her and waited for Sonny. The men shook hands and Noriega told him what city to go to for a car. One of his men put their luggage in the trunk of a car, which would take them to the airstrip. The man also helped Gina on board and put the luggage in the the plane.

"I can't believe how well that went," Sonny said once they were on board and strapped into their seats.

Gina sat beside him. "For once the past actually helped.

From the plane they watched to coast slip by quickly, as they made their way across the pacific ocean to Columbia. "The connection from Noriega with Gaviria, will help us when we land in Columbia. Gaviria is better known as Escobar there and he controls the government completely. They are all in his pocket. So we don't have to dump the guns."

[The cabin of the plane played american music. The song playing as they got closer to Columbia was Fly like an Eagle by Steve Miller. "…Fly like an eagle, Let my spirit carry me, I want to fly like an eagle, Till I'm free, Oh Lord, through the revolution…."]

They flew towards Medellin, Columbia, but the pilot came on in the cabin advising that they had been redirected to Brazil. There was major military vs guerrilla warfare occurring in Columbia. Many of the airstrips had been bombed. Whether to keep people from leaving or coming, it was not known. They would refuel in Roraima, Brazil.

"I'll pay the pilot when we hit Brazil to take us to Rio de Janeiro. From there we can take a commercial flight to Africa or Europe." Sonny said.

"It's probably best to leave South America, with all this war going on. We'll leave the guns on the plane. I don't want any problems when we land in Brazil."

"Well use our Burnett passports when we land. But for hotels, we go back to using our normal names." Sonny instructed.


	4. Chapter 4

After checking into their hotel in Brazil, Gina took a nap, while Crockett went to buy a car. He used the money Noriega gave him to buy it and got all the required paperwork. He got a jaguar. Then he went to the local gun shop and got two guns and two clips each, with amo. The guy at the counter didn't have him sign any paperwork and when Crockett checked the guns, the serial numbers were missing. He didn't care that they weren't legal, as technically he was a civilian and shouldn't have a gun anyway. One gun he had in a ankle holster and the other in the arm holster he had purchased. In Rio, money bought you anything.

To Gina Sonny explained, "muggings and gang violence happen a lot in Rio. Groups of ex cops form militias and they battle the drug lords, but they extort protection money from residents and businesses on their turf."

"Sonny, it's okay, I understand. I feel safer with one of us having a gun, especially since we keep running into people who know Burnett."

It was late afternoon, so they took a trip to Sugar Loaf Mountain (Pao de Acucar) which was 45 minutes away and then rode a cable car up. The view of the city and the mouth of Guanabara Bay gave all the tourists plenty of photo opportunities. The drive back was also very scenic and showed both the poverty and the beauty of Rio. In the evening Crockett and Gina went to one of the many bars to drink Caipirinha- the local drink of Brazil.

Once they returned to their hotel room, Sonny made a call to Lt. Castillo in the USA. "Marty….good, glad they returned the Ferrari to you. Listen, I have some information you may want to pass on to the DEA. Gaviria and Noriega are transporting large quantities of product via plane. They refuel on Norman's Cay in the Bahamas. The island is owned by Carlos Lehder." They talked a few more minutes and then hung up.

Sonny turned to Gina, "he just tried to convince me to come back. I told him I'd think about it."

Changing the subject Gina said, "tomorrow let's drive up to Christ the Redeemer statue on Corcovado Mountain. Then later stop at the Botanical gardens."

"Darlin, that sounds like a plan. We'll be regular tourists."

He turned on the radio and it was playing Skid Row's I'll Remember You. Gina said, "I like that even all the way out here, they still play american music."

["…We've had our share of hard times, But that's the price we paid, And through it all we kept the promise that we made, I swear you'll never be lonely. Woke up to the sound of pouring rain, Washed away a dream of you, But nothing else could ever take you away, 'Cause you'll always be my dream come true, Oh my darling, I love you…"]

Crockett traced Gina's jaw line with a finger and watched the desire burn in her eyes. Her breath quickened. He knew exactly what to do to get her all hot and bothered. Sometimes it irked her that he had so much control and she couldn't do that to him. All thoughts left her mind, when Crockett nuzzled her neck. She shivered in delighted surprise. He kissed her neck, slowly traveling up to her lips. When he finally let her kiss him deeply, she groaned. She opened her eyes and found him watching her intently. She couldn't help herself and pressed her body against his. His eyes closed so she couldn't read them. He bit her neck gently and she dug her nails into his back. Gina kissed his neck and slid her hands under his clothing and traced his chest muscles. Crockett couldn't hide his reaction to her touch. When he opened his eyes again Gina saw in them that he felt the same as she did. His scent was intoxicating, she hadn't really noticed how much she loved it until now. He touched her until she was begging him for more. They looked into each others eyes and she saw his desire and his slim hold on control. Then the passion took them. They were one; fusion of mind, body and soul. Gina clung to him. Hot electric energy pulsed through them. Their bodies demanded release. They forgot about everything and just were; for each other. Crockett let a groan of pleasure escape his lips, as Gina's hips drove him mad with desire. They lost time. Eventually they both were satisfied. Gina fell asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep, marvelling at the fact that she was the only one who'd ever made him loose control. It made him love and cherish her even more. That night he slept with his arms and legs entangled in hers. He didn't want to ever let her go.

The next day they went up to Corcovado Mountain to look at the Christ the Redeemer statue. The view was spectacular. On the way back, they stopped at the botanical gardens (Jardin Botanico). There were many sculptures among various tropical plants and palm trees. They liked getting out of the sun and heat of the day, walking through the garden. The fountains that were all over, also allowed for a little good hearted splashing, that dried instantly. In one section of the garden was a butterfly house. There were so many of them, that they even landed on the people. Crockett took pictures of Gina with a dozen butterflies on her. She looked like an angel in a fairy tale. Before leaving they had a snack at the garden's cafe.

On the drive back to the hotel, a black motorcycle came on the highway. There was something familiar about it to Crockett, but he didn't know what until, it pulled up along side the jaguar. "I'll be damned!" Sonny said.

"What's wrong?" Gina asked, above the wind noise of the convertible.

"That woman on the motorcycle, she was in Florida. We raced down the highway. It happened when you were sleeping…. It just can't be." Sonny said as he nodded at the woman. And just like before they raced down the highway. Even though she wasn't riding a Ninja this time, the bike still out distanced the Jaguar. He knew 100% it was her, when she signalled for every move and checked her blind spots. Her riding style was what was familiar to him.

"Sometimes the world is very small," Sonny said.

The woman waited for him to catch up and then waived good-bye. Then she raced away. Crockett slowed down and they took an exit that brought them down a road to the beach. He parked and Gina put a blanket down on the sand. Crockett went to the beach side tavern and got them drinks. Gina walked in the surf, enjoying the salty breeze. She was in paradise with the man she had always loved. Life at that moment, couldn't be any more perfect. They stayed at the beach until sunset, having lunch at the tavern where he had got them drinks.

Sonny smiled, "your tan is getting so dark, you could almost pass as a local."

Gina laughed, "and you look like a California surfer. Your blond hair, blue eyes and dark tan. You should learn to surf while we are here."

"Darlin' I'll swim, I'll sail, but trying to stand on water, no thanks." Sonny said, removing his sunglasses to wink at her.

They walked hand in hand down the beach, while the sun's red globe sunk into the ocean. Crockett would forever remember how the ocean breeze played with Gina's hair and dress. The feel of her arm around his and her laughter when the waves splashed their legs. By the time the got back to the car, their clothing was dry. A few minutes down the road and they arrived at their hotel. At the reception desk, the attendant advised of a music festival being held on the beach, just a short walk from the hotel. They decided to check it out. Gina took a blanket to sit on and Crockett carried a cooler of beer. There was a huge bon-fire, lighting up the beach and a few smaller fires further down. There were people playing guitar and singing, dancing, playing soccer, swimming and drinking. As the night set in the dancing became more tribal as hand drums and bongos joined the music. Gina joined in the dancing for a little while. She returned to his side breathless.

"Are you glad you came with me? Even after everything to do with Burnett?" Sonny asked her.

She leaned back resting between his arms and legs. Without turning her head, she answered. "Of course I am. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Whether we are in a mansion surrounded by guns or on a beach of white sand, where ever you are, is where I want to be." Then she shifted her body so she could look at him. "I love you, always have and always will. You live in here," she touched her heart.

"And you are in my heart forever too," Sonny lovingly inclined his head to kiss her lightly.

Gunshots cut through the musical sounds. Everyone went silent, trying to locate how close it was to them. They were use to this, militia fighting with drug dealers or police. Or the gangs against each other, or against police. Machine gun fire rattled off in the distance. Shouts and screams were heard. Crockett looked around them and saw the musicians pack up and hurry away. The partiers all began leaving, the fires were being put out. Everyone found the gun play too close for comfort.

"Seems that no matter where you go, violence is always present." Gina sighed, standing up and shaking out the blanket.

Crockett recognized the sound of a shot gun going off and rifles being used. He could hear the pops of a hand gun and then the machine gun fire. Further down the beach, where one of the fires burned forgotten, he could see some young children run out of the trees and head towards them. They were screaming in terror.

"They're shooting kids," Gina said in shock.

Crockett checked his gun in the shoulder holster and then gave Gina the one on his ankle. Neither of them could run away from the danger, if children were being harmed. She dropped the blanket and followed Crockett to the tree line. One of the older children threw sand on the fire, extinguishing it's flame, plunging the beach into darkness. Quietly Crockett and Gina moved forward, staying low to the ground, hoping their white clothing would blend in with the sand. He signalled her to wait. Then he disappeared through the trees beside a tavern. Gina signalled the children to run further down the beach. She didn't wait to see if they had obeyed. Crockett returned and waived her to follow him, pointing up the beach. They moved quickly and quietly, guns ready, safety's off. They could see the muzzle flash from guns. It looked like two gangs fighting it out in the street. Gina saw two more children making a run to escape. One was shot in the leg and fell down. The other kept running. Gina couldn't sit there, not doing anything. Protecting children is why she became a police woman in the first place. Without waiting for Crockett, she leaped into action. She ran out into the street and picked up the wounded child. They made it to the corner of a building, before someone started shooting at her.

"Damn it woman!" Sonny swore. It wasn't a gang war they were interfering in. From where he was positioned, it was a drug deal gone wrong. That was even more dangerous.

Gina asked the child in spanish if he was okay. He confirmed he was. Crockett provided cover, while Gina helped the child to the bushes and then to the beach. Then she went back to Crockett. He shook his head at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

[Rush's Distant Early Warning song plays: "…The world weighs on my shoulders, But what am I to do? You sometimes drive me crazy, But I worry about you…."]

"It was a child. You would have done the same if you were as close to him as I was. There's no more children in their line of fire. Let's get out of here." Gina whispered to Sonny.

"We'll talk about this back at the hotel. You make your way back first, I will cover you." Sonny said in her ear.

They moved quickly back the way they had come. No one shot in their direction. Once they were able to, they ran to the hotel. Before going near it, Crockett put the guns away. Gina grabbed the blanket she had left on the beach and they went back to their room. Both of them still had adrenaline rushing through their veins.

"What were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sonny demanded angrily.

"No and I was thinking about those poor children. I became a cop, to protect children. I couldn't just stand there and let them be gunned down," Gina protested.

He knew she was right, but he didn't like that she was so ready to give up her life. "Did you want to be shot, so you could go out in a blaze of glory?" Sonny realized he'd gone too far when he saw her face. "I'm sorry Gina, I didn't mean that."

Gina's face was white and then she confessed, "it would make my death easier on you. Easier to understand."

"No Gina. I'm sorry, truly. I know you were just protecting those kids. You were a great police woman and no one can take that away from you. Your instincts were right."

"When I'm gone Sonny, you should go back home. Even if you don't go back to vice, maybe just be a cop close to where your son lives. Protect the streets he lives by." Gina suggested, knowing he still had it in him.

"Maybe. I don't want to think about you being gone." Sonny took her into his arms, kissed her and just stood there holding her.

"Or maybe work for ATF or DEA. They need honest men, more than any other division."

Sonny nodded, "I'll think about it for you, when the time comes. But not right now."


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Gina was awake and standing on the balcony that faced the ocean. Rio was beautiful, but she had the urge to move on. She was feeling very tired and weak. She had coughed up blood that morning. The cancer wasn't going to wait much longer for her to see the world. She wanted to go to Cuba, but wasn't sure if her husband could handle going back to a place that knew Sonny Burnett so well. She had finished the letter to Sonny. As she had told her lawyer back in USA, she told him too in the letter, that when she died she wanted to be buried beside her mother in Cuba. She put her hands over her face and cried quietly. Gina didn't want Sonny to see her this way, she didn't want him to worry.

[Def Leppard's Bringing on the heartache plays: "….Lady how you hold the key, Oh you're like a candle, your flame slowly fadein', Burnin' out and burnin' me. Can't you see? Just try and say to you. You're bringin' on the heartache, Takin' all the best of me, Oh Can't you see? You got the best of me, Whoah can't you see?…."]

Crockett opened his eyes and saw Gina standing outside, leaning against the rail. By watching her body language he knew she was crying. His heart ached. He got up and came up behind her. He put his arms around her and held her, just waiting for her to talk to him.

"Sonny, it's time for me to go back to Cuba."

He had feeling of dread and could guess why. "To visit your mother's grave?"

"Yes and to go home. I'll understand if you don't want to come with me. I wouldn't ask you to." Gina said softly, trying to be brave.

"You're my wife and I love you with all my heart and soul. I would never abandon you. We've handled Burnett before, we can do it again if that's what you're worried about." Sonny kissed the side of her neck.

Gina turned around, looking up into his eyes, "are you sure?"

"Yes," he kissed her nose, "yes", he kissed her cheeks, "yes" he kissed her lips.

Gina laughed, "okay. Thank you husband of mine."

They kissed each other a few moments, then Crockett went to make flight reservations. While he was gone, Gina got sick again, coughing up more blood. She heard him return and quickly got into the shower, washing away the blood on her face.

The door to the bathroom was open, so Sonny called out over the shower noise, "the flight out is tonight at eight. I made reservations for a hotel in Varadero."

He went into the bathroom and saw a tissue with blood on it. "Gina?"

She was just getting out of the shower and followed his line of sight. She wasn't going to lie to him, "I've been coughing up blood lately. I didn't want to alarm you. The doctor said that could happen."

"Oh honey," Sonny took her into his arms. "I wish I took make you better. Are you in any pain?"

"No, just keep getting tired so quickly." She laughed, when he picked her up and carried her to the closet and to the dresser, so she didn't have to walk around the room to get her clothing. "Sonny put me down, you're being silly."

He put her down and then after she was dressed, insisted on packing her things. So she directed him around the room, first seriously and then played with him. When he realized she was poking fun at him, he came to the bed and tickled her. She giggled and then called for mercy. She felt like a teenager.

"I like making you smile and laugh," Sonny said, "that makes me happy. Do you want to go to Caleta Buena to go snorkelling?"

"I'd like that." Gina said, putting on her bikini under shorts and a blouse.

They rented a Jeep and drove to Caleta Buena, then spent a few hours just looking at the beautiful reefs and coral fish. Crocket was a natural athlete and a great swimmer. He was able to hold his breath a long time under water. Gina loved skimming the surface of the water and watching him swim between the reefs. To her he was a water god. For him she looked like a mermaid and he would flip over so he could look up at her as he swam. Gina waived at him, pointing to the surface. He swam up and they both removed their snorkels.

"I'm getting tired, I'm heading in." Gina said as she tread water.

Sonny nodded, "I'll come in a bit."

"Stay out here as long as you want," Gina replied. Then she began to swim to shore.

Once she was on the beach towel, she lay down and relaxed. A short while later, Crockett came back to join her. "It's so beautiful out there. The water is crystal clear. I just swam in a school of sardines."

"You should check out the flooded caves, but you'd probably have to scuba dive for that. I love the leaf coral and all the colourful fish! I'll never forget this place," Gina added.

Later that day, they drove into the interior of cuba via some dirt roads. The poverty saddened Gina, but the lush tropical plants and grassy mountains, made her love the country she was born in. Chickens and cows ran around freely, horses were tethered to the side of the roads and large birds soared in the heavens above. Some of the back roads were very bumpy, where flash floods had eroded the dirt away. One particularly bad section, Crockett had to go into 4 wheel drive and navigate the crack carefully, as to not get stuck. This day was proving to have a lot of adventure. They ate at one of the fishing villages, the catch of the day for lunch. It was simple, but delicious food.

When they finally arrived back at their hotel room, Gina was extremely tired. She leaned on Crockett heavily, and he ended up carrying her up the stairs to their room. She fell asleep as soon has her head hit the pillow. Crockett could kick himself for not considering that the drive into the interior of Cuba, would be so long and tire her out so much. She was very good at hiding her pain and seeming to be of normal health, that he forgot that she was dying from cancer.

While Gina slept, Sonny made reservations at a jazz club for 8pm. He went to the hotel's pool bar and downed a few shots of whiskey, then had some cuban rum on the rocks. The sun turned his skin to a golden brown and soon the heat made him go for a swim in the pool. He took refuge in the shade of a palm tree and finished off a rum and coke. An hour later, he went back up to the hotel room. Gina woke up when he came in the room.

"Feeling better darlin'?" Sonny asked, giving her a tropical flower to put in her hair.

"Yes, the nap has helped a lot. I see you've been pool side, I think I will join you." Gina got up, brushed her hair and then followed him down the stairs. At the bar she ordered her favourite drink, "un mojito pro favor."

"Tonight I made us a reservation at La Zorra y Cuervo jazz club. We'll have diner here and then take the jeep there." Sonny said, carrying Gina's glass so she could get into the pool.

Gina traced his stubbly chin with a finger, "you're spoiling me."

"Your my wife, so of course I am," Sonny replied kissing the tip of her finger.

They swam in the pool and even spent a little time making out like two randy teenagers. Then they went back to their room to shower together, before changing for diner. After diner they went to the jazz club. It was a basement club, very laid back atmosphere. It was a bit on the smokey side, but that was common. Crockett jointed the other patrons and lit a cigar.

Gina excused herself from the table and went to talk to the band. She asked them in spanish if she could sing a song with them. They were very enthusiastic to hear her sing, as they were just an instrumental band. The piano player introduced her in spanish, "Ahora para un tratamiento especial, Gina, cantara una Ella Fitzgerald favorito."

She began to sing the song You Do Something To Me. When she got to the chorus she looked directly into Crockett's eyes, "… Let me live 'neath your spell, Do do that voodoo that you do so well, For you do something to me, That nobody else could do.…"

When the song finished, everyone applauded and cheered. They wanted more and she obliged with another song. The look in her eyes when she came back to the table, showed Crockett how much she loved him. That look was more than any words or any actions, she could ever do, to make him believe it. He hoped she could see how much he did love her. He knew in the past he had let his love for Caroline interfere with their relationship. Then when he proposed to Gina after loosing Caitlin, he knew it once again casted doubt in her mind, that his love for her wasn't true. He actually found that he loved Gina more than even Caroline, which he had never thought possible. Not even Caitlin had that power over him. That realization, showed in his eyes and etched itself on Gina's soul.


	6. Chapter 6

They toured all over Cuba, but as the days passed Gina got weaker. Her breathing became laboured, she was always exhausted and weak. She even began to hallucinate. She relived the times she was undercover and got raped. She confessed her sins and she professed her love for Sonny. All this she did without even seeing him. It was when she called herself a whore because of sleeping with the men she was investigating, that it tore at Crockett's heart. He hadn't known how she felt all these years. He knew it had hurt her, but not that she felt guilt for it. When she talked about the past, confessing her love and how she had felt over the years, he was shocked she had kept her love so well hidden.

After the latest hallucination, Crockett couldn't help crying. It was his tears that Gina saw, when her conscious mind came back. "Sonny, oh Sonny, please don't cry. I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I should have stayed away from you…. but I couldn't."

Sonny, rubbed his hands over his face, then said, "I love you Gina, all of you and I wouldn't have it any other way. I would have come found you, if you had run away from me. You know we belong together, even if it's for a short time."

"I'm so cold, can you hold me?" Gina asked softly. She knew he loved her and that he desperately wanted to take her pain away, but couldn't.

Sonny got a blanket, wrapped it around her and then put her on his lap. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you." Gina said simply, tilting her head to look at him.

He inclined her head and gently kissed her. They sat that way on the balcony looking out at the ocean. After a while, Gina said she needed to sleep, so he put her to bed and then went to the bar and drank half a bottle of cuban rum. He was trying to chase the pain away, the death demon was stalking their happiness. He stumbled upstairs. Opening their room, he saw the bed empty. Alarmed, he searched the room. Then he saw a letter on the dresser addressed to him. He grabbed it and searched for Gina. It was late afternoon and he knew she loved sitting on the beach watching the sunset. Drunken haze was gone, as he ran to their spot on the beach. He saw her sitting on the beach, blanket wrapped around her. He approached cautiously, dreading what he might find.

"Gina baby…?" Sonny asked, his heart in his throat.

"Sonny, go…. It's time for me," she said through her tears.

"I wont let you push me away Gina, not now, not ever. I love you so much." Sonny sat down leaning against the rock. He picked her up and easily put her on his lap.

Gina sighed, she had tried to save him from this. "I…," she couldn't even say it. She couldn't tell him that these were her last breaths.

"I know darlin', I know. Relax Gina, I'm here with you. It's okay. And I found your letter."

"Read it once I'm gone." Gina used all her effort to hug him and kiss him one last time. "I'll be your guardian angle Sonny."

She turned her head, resting it on his chest. Then as the sun began it's decent into the ocean, Gina took her last breaths. Crockett had tears pouring down his face, as he held her. He felt the exact moment when her spirit left her body. He didn't move, just sat there holding her. He was glad he had been with her these last few months. Still holding her, he opened her letter. It told him about a lot of what she'd said when she was hallucinating about him. It explained everything and showed him she'd been ready for this day for a long time. He looked at the photographs of them, cherishing that she'd been so happy with him. He saw the number for her lawyer and knew he'd have some phone calls to make. After reading the letter, he put it and the pictures in his breast pocket. Then he picked her up and took her to their room. From there he called the front desk and advised of her passing.

[Motley Crue's Without You plays softly in the background: "…Without you, my hope is small, Let me be me all along, Let the fires rage inside, Knowing someday I'd grow strong (I was wrong?), Without you. Without you, A sailor lost at sea, Without you, woman, The world comes down on me…."]

The cuban people were very understanding and helped make sure her wish to be buried by her mother was fulfilled. As per the instructions in the letter, he didn't contact anyone about her death, until after the dirt and headstone were in place. His grief had to be put in check until he called her lawyer. When Crockett called the lawyer, he was told that everything was taken care of by Gina, even letting Trudy and her Aunt know what had happened. Then he was told Gina had left him some money, which he could come get once he returned to Miami, Florida. After the phone call ended, he put the letter and pictures in the secret compartment of his suitcase. HE put his real passport there too with Gina's. Took out his alias passport. Then Crockett drowned his grief in a few bottles of rum.

It was during one of his drunken moments, that men working for Pablo Escobar Gaviria picked him up. They took him to a house and gave him whatever he wanted, which was mostly rum and whiskey.

[Corey Hart's Never Surrender plays: "…So if you're lost and on your own, You can never surrender, And if your path won't lead you home, You can never surrender, And when the night is cold and dark, You can see, you can see light, Cause no-one can take away your right, To fight and never surrender…."]

A week and a half after Gina's death, Sonny finally sobered enough to care where he was. He stood clothing and all in the shower and let it wash everything away. He stripped and came out wearing a towel. On the bed was a set of new clothing. He put it on. He saw his suitcases and checked to see if his real passport had been found in the false bottom. That would tell him if he was in danger too. Relief flooded him, when he saw that both Gina's letter and real passport were untouched. His real passport was also there, with their spare money. Next he went out the room and a man led him to the backyard. He recognized one man right away.

"Mr. Noriega," Sonny said in greeting.

"Sonny, my condolence to you. I was told that Gina has passed away. I came as soon as I was told."

"Thank you," Sonny said shaking his hand.

"Bring us some rum and a bottle of bourbon for Mr. Burnett," Mr. Noriega ordered. Then he introduced the other man sitting with him, "Pablo Escobar Gaviria, this is Sonny Burnett."

They shook hands. Sonny said, "I apologize, but I don't remember even coming here."

Mr. Gaviria nodded, I can replace things, but I could never replace my wife and kids. When we loose a loved one, grief can do that."

"That and five bottles of cuban rum and two bottles of whiskey, from what the men have told me," Mr. Noriega added.

They all laughed. Then Mr. Gaviria said, "business can wait. Is there anything you need Mr. Burnett?"

"I need a boat that I can take to Miami. I have to take care of some things for Gina there. Then I will return. Mr. Noriega, do you have one of the scarab off shore boats I recommended you get?"

"Yes, one is waiting for you. Or you could fly there."

Sonny shook his head, "I don't want any records showing I arrived. By boat the Feds wont know I'm in town. Then I'll be back here before they even find out I was in Miami."

Mr. Gaviria nodded his head, liking the answer. "That settles it then. When you return we have much to discuss." He stood up, shook their hands and then left.

"When do you want to leave Mr. Burnett?"

"Now if the boat has fuel," Sonny said.

"Sure, I'll have one of the men take you there and give you the key. When should we expect you back?"

Sonny rotated his shoulder, "late tonight I should be back."

Noriega nodded. Then signalled a man that was waiting by the table and told him in spanish what to do.

Crockett was taken to a dock close to the house. There waited a Wellcraft 38'. The man helped untie him and he turned the key. The gauges showed it was fully fuelled. The engine roared to life. Crockett backed it up and moved slowly from the shore out into the ocean. Once the depth finder showed he was deep enough, he gave more throttle. He smiled, Noriega had followed all his instructions. The boat was fast and sliced through the water, there was a little more weight to this one. That meant it was used to cut through the higher waves. It had four motors, allowing for optimal speed even though it had the added weight. Impressed with the boats construction and speed, Crockett gave it full throttle. In no time he could already see the Miami coast line. As he came closer to land, he slowed the boat down. Then joined a speed boat regatta, but stayed towards the back of the pack. This was perfect cover to come into the marina. Once he found a place to dock, he tied her down and then used the pay phone to make a phone call.

Gina's lawyer sent a cab to have Crockett picked up. Once at the lawyer's office he signed some of the paperwork and decided to make his own will. He gave Caroline some money and the rest was for his son Billy. Gina had told him in her letter to make sure that he took care of Billy no matter what happened, to pay for his first car and college. So Crockett took care of that. Then he used the secured line to call Lt. Castillo. It was arranged that Crockett would be arrested on the street and taken in cuffs into the Lieutenant's office. There they would talk in private.

The blinds were closed in Lt. Castillo's office. Trudy came in and took off the handcuffs. She tearfully hugged Crockett. "Gina sent me a letter. I never knew Sonny, I never even knew she was sick. What kind of partner am I?"

"Trudy honey, no one knew, it's the way Gina wanted it. You're a fantastic cop and great partner, don't ever forget that."

Lt. Castillo waited until Trudy let go of Crockett. Then he said, "Sonny and I have to discuss some things in private. Please excuse us Trudy."

Trudy nodded and slipped out the door, making sure she closed it. She got the impression, Crockett was deep undercover and no one in the department was supposed to know. She knew if they needed her, they would come get her. In the mean time, she was in costume and had to get out on the street.

In the Lieutenant's office, Crockett said, "Marty," and shook Castillo's hand warmly.

"Crockett, that information you passed on, is very valuable. I talked to some close friends and we have you re-assigned to DEA. You will report to me or your handler only. No one is to know that you are back. There is too much departmental corruption."

"Wait a minute, I never said I was back," Sonny said.

Castillo gave him a sharp look and waited. Sonny sighed, "alright, who is the handler?"

"A woman named Petra Salaya. She is also currently undercover in the Gaviria network. She is a fantastic agent, impeccable record of arrests. Best of all she's clean, cannot be bought. She has no living relatives or family, no children, no attachments."

"So she cannot be threatened or blackmailed. Nice. When do I meet her?" Sonny asked.

"Since she is under, she will contact you when the opportunity arises. This is her picture, so you will recognize her," Lt. Castillo passed him a photograph.

"Wow, she's tall… a lot of leg." Sonny smiled, handing back the picture. Then he reached into his pocket. "You can hold on to these things for me. I have my Burnett passport, that will do for now." He handed Lt. Castillo Gina's passport, the letter and photos and his real passport too.

"I have your DEA ID, but since you'll be undercover, I will just hold on to it. Use my secure line, if you need to contact me for any reason. This is your credit card, DEA has a bigger budget than Vice."

"I've got to go Marty, they want me back tonight." Sonny shook his hand and then raised his voice, "this is bullshit. If I can't even walk on the street without being pulled in…." He winked at Castillo, opened the office door and stormed out.

He took a cab back to the marina and got the scarab heading back to Cuba. As he streaked over the waves, he thought about the fact that he was once again working. He knew that's what Gina had wanted. Once this was all over, he'd have to talk to Marty and see if she'd had some influence on getting him reassigned. For now he was going to do his best to help take down these two notorious drug smugglers. Both Noriega and Gaviria were huge traffickers of heroine and cocaine. He wondered what they wanted with Mr. Burnett.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks became a blur. Noriega had convinced Gaviria, or Escobar as all the men called him, to have Sonny become their go-between. Crockett at first was just handling the transport, then he became entrenched in the smuggling. He had not yet seen or been contacted by Petra Salaya, but was constantly travelling between Mexico, Panama, Columbia and Cuba. They seemed to be stepping up their production of the products and so he was extremely busy. It was good to an extent, as he had little time to think of Gina. He had a suspicion that Noriega had done that on purpose.

Crockett had just landed in Mexico and was about to meet with Noriega. They knew he liked to drive himself to meetings, so when he got off the plane, there was a Porsche 911 Turbo in black waiting for him. He checked the car, to make sure it wasn't rigged with anything. Then started up the engine, letting it rumble to life. He took it down the runway, before exiting onto the road. He lit up the tires as he put the car through it's paces, a satisfied smile graced Crockett's face. Out on the road, he made sure there were no tales. He got on the highway and that is when he saw a Ferrari, weaving in and out of traffic, racing along towards him. Every lane change the driver signalled.

[Tom Petty's Runnin' Down A Dream: "…It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down, I had the radio on, I was driven', Trees flew by, me and Del were singing' little Runaway, I was flying'…"]

"It can't be," Sonny said to himself. Having the head start, he took off in the Porsche. They raced down the highway, when the cars were side by side, he saw it was a woman driver, he jerked his head to the soft shoulder and began to slow down. The woman understood and did the same. Eventually they came to a stop. Crockett got out of the Porsche.

"Hello Sonny," Petra said as she came towards him.

Crockett gave her a once over, recognizing her from the picture Castillo had shown him. His gaze lingered on her long slim legs a moment, then he looked into her eyes. She had hazel eyes, but at that moment they were cat yellow. Her light brown hair, glinted in the sun, capturing the copper red highlights. He smiled, "have you been following me Petra?"

"Not until today. Florida was just me having fun on the highway. And Brazil, that was coincidence again. Today I knew where you'd be landing and decided it's time we talk." Petra laughed. Then more seriously she added, "I'm sorry to hear that your wife passed away."

"Thank you, but darlin' why no motorcycle today?" Sonny teased.

"I'm going to be at your business meeting today with Noriega. These men, like their women in skirts and dresses, not racing leathers." She smiled and it lit up her eyes.

Sonny nodded, "you like to race just bikes and cars, or anything?"

"I like speed, I'm fast but careful, as you seem to have noticed. I've never driven a boat, but I would like to go on a scarab some time. Planes, I don't think I want to race one of those. I can barely handle flying. I'd rather ride or drive somewhere, but sometimes flight is unavoidable."

"Noriega assigned me a scarab off shore boat, I'll take you out on it some time. I'm glad you contacted me, they want me to move guns too, not just cocaine and heroine."

"Do whatever they ask, if you can. Your name has come up often Mr. Burnett in cartel business meetings," Petra winked. "You've become a valuable player, I'm just glad you're really on our side and not theirs."

Sonny removed his sun glasses and looked her straight in the eyes, "Look lady, I had amnesia when I was just Burnett, but even then there were lines I didn't cross. I would never hurt a woman or a child, if I can prevent it. I'm doing this to clean up the streets for my son."

"My intent was not to offend, merely to admire your undercover skills and appreciate your work," Petra said with genuine feeling.

"So who are you?" Sonny asked. "Are you DEA, CIA, FBI, ATF?"

"You're asking for my credentials? I've worked for them all in one way or another. Who knows what I'm classified as now." She said truthfully.

"Fair enough. Why all the secrecy?"

"Too much drug money has bought off influential people at home. Even high up in the government, judges, senators, agents in various agencies, it's like a disease. There are a few good people and we are working to clean house top to bottom. Martin Castillo recommended you, explaining you had recently run in to the corruption and quit. When you provided the information on Norman's Cay, we put things into motion to re-instate you." Petra looked at her watch. "We need to get going."

"Race you!" Sonny grinned and they both quickly got into their cars and got back on the highway. They did just that.

A trip that normally would take 30 min from Acapulco international airport to Las Brisas Place in La Condessa, took them only ten minutes. They raced along so fast, that the other cars seemed to stand still. Petra was a skilled driver and that gave Crockett a challenge he liked. Since he didn't know exactly where the mansion was, he let her get in front of him, hence winning their race and lead the way to the meeting location. They drove up a long driveway, lined by trees. Once they arrived in front of the main entrance of the house, two men came out and took the cars to be parked. Crockett offered Petra his arm and they entered together. They were lead to the back of the house to a circular room, with no walls, that lead out to the pool area. The view was spectacular, as the pool edge dropped off into nothingness and in the near distance was the ocean. The room had a high vaulted ceiling, with a large circular chandelier giving off plenty of soft light. Circular couches and table were directly under the light. They sat down and were given a glass of wine. Noriega was talking to the Ochoa Brothers about a gun shipment. They all stood up, politely and shook hands, then sat down when Petra and Sonny did.

"Sonny Burnett, this is Fabio and Juan Ochoa and I see you have met Petra already," Noriega introduced.

"We met on the road, just turned out that we were coming to the same place," Sonny said.

"Racing again were you Petra?" Noriega scolded good naturally.

Petra smiled and laughed, "you know me well."

"Fabio, Juan, never race this woman in your car, she never looses." Then Noriega added, "Mr. Burnett was the one who helped me get in contact with Pablo Escobar Gaviria for air transportation. His transport expertise has been very valuable to me."

Sonny lifted up his wine glass in acknowledgement of the praise. "It's easy to solve problems, when your advice is taken."

As the meeting progressed it was established that Pablo Escobar, the Ochoa brothers and Carlos Lehder were in an alliance called the Muerte a Secuestraders (MAS), which translated meant Death to Kidnappers. This partnership, Noriega had been instrumental in setting up. Crockett still didn't understand Petra's part in all of it or who she was consulting for. That too was eventually cleared up at the meeting.

"We have a lot of cocaine that needs to be moved fast. We have product from Mexico, Panama, Columbia and Cuba that needs to get into USA. The mexican border has too much heat on it right now. The best way is to fly out the product from Cuba to the Bahamas and then from there to Florida. But we are having problems with missing shipments." Noriega downed his wine glass and signalled for more. "Right now we have a lot of planes refuelling in the Bahamas and flying in to Florida. It's become too predictable and we think we are being pirated. Hence why Sonny and you Petra are here. We need a solution and fast."

Fabio leered at Petra, but she tried to ignored him. He said, "our current methods and locations are all listed here. We will have our men at your disposal. Mr. Noriega, my brother and I have business elsewhere today, Petra you are required to come with us." With that he stood, shook Crockett's hand and they all left.

"Bourbon please," Sonny ordered from one of the men. He reviewed some of the paperwork that had been left behind. He was going to have to go with one of the shipments to understand the flight path. He made arrangements with the man named Mario, to do that right away. He would fly to Columbia on the personal jet and then from there go with a product shipment the next day. "Can you get all the names of the pilots and who they worked for previously?" Sonny asked the man making his flight arrangements. The man nodded. "Okay, when I return from this trip I will need that information."

The flight to Columbia had no problems. Once there, he had a hotel room for the night. Crockett didn't sleep until he had drunk half a bottle of rum. In the morning when he joined the drugs on the plane transporting the shipment, he was hung over and not in a good mood. There were no issues during the flight and refuel in Norman's Cay. When the plane left for Miami, Crockett took a flight back to Mexico on the private jet. When he finally arrived back at the house, he was ready for a swim and a glass of bourbon. He was relaxing in the pool, when he heard angry spanish from inside the house. He recognized Petra's voice.

Petra was furious that she had been taken on the trip with the Ochoa brothers, as their intent was to treat her like a whore. She'd had to put up with Fabio touching her inappropriately and hitting on her, until she found an excuse to leave and return to Mexico. She was feeling ashamed and it had brought to the surface memories she had buried a long time ago. Feeling like a victim made her angry. She had wanted to ride a motorcycle fast, but they had misplaced it on her during transport. When she got to Las Brisas Place, one of the men had come up behind her and she had tossed him onto his ass. He pulled a gun on her and she kicked it out of his hand and then held it to his temple, swearing in spanish. He quickly apologized for his error and she threw the gun out the front door and told him to fetch it like a dog. Then she grabbed a bottle of rum and went out to the pool area, trying to calm down. She didn't see Crockett in the pool. She filled a shot glass three times before she felt his eyes on her.

"Darlin' what's got you all hot and bothered?" Sonny asked, getting out of the pool. He saw fear flash in her eyes, then quickly get replaced with anger. He sat down with her and refilled his glass with some of her rum. She did two more shots. She wouldn't talk, he went to reach for the bottle which was close to her and saw Petra almost jump out of her skin. "I think we should go for a ride on the scarab," Sonny said. She nodded and took the bottle with her.

She wouldn't let him help her on board and hence almost tripped getting into the boat. She took a long pull of rum from the bottle, then sat in the co-pilot seat. He untied the boat and then slowly moved out into the ocean. Once it was deep enough, he gave it more throttle. Petra stopped drinking, the faster they went, the bigger her smile got. After they sliced through some big waves, Crockett slowed the boat, until they were almost stationary. He turned on the radio and searched for bugs. Once satisfied that no one could hear them, he turned to Petra. "Want to talk about something?"

Petra couldn't look at him. Instead she gave him some back history about her. "When I was a teenager, I worked at a store in sales. One of my co-workers tried to rape me. He sexually assaulted me and took my mind instead. A few months later I told the manager of my store and he said he would protect me. Only one day when I was sick, he came to my house to see how I was. When he found out I was home alone, he raped me. I lost my soul for a few years after that. I vowed that I would never be a victim again. It's one of the reasons I became a police woman." She paused, gulping more rum, before offering the bottle to Crockett.

[Lifehouse song Undone: "…I can see it your eyes you're hurting, But pain is part of learning who you are, All these truths can sometimes be deceiving, When your whole world comes crashing to the ground…"]

When Petra had been telling him of her past, he saw in her eyes that it was truth. He saw her fear and anger. He waited for her to continue. "When I went to that meeting with Noriega and the Ochoa brothers, it was because Fabio wanted me for sex. I had to tolerate his advances and his disgusting hands on me. Noriega saw I was about to loose it on him and had me return here. Even though he is a drug lord, Alejandro Noriega is a gentleman."

"What happened when you got to the house? I heard some angry spanish," Sonny probed.

"One of the men came up behind me and I tossed him over my shoulder reflexively. He pulled a gun on me and I kicked it out of his hand and put it to his temple…. Bottom line, I lost my cool." Petra confessed.

Sonny nodded. "My guess is the men will be a lot more respectful to you when we return." He paused and then said, "would you like to learn how to drive this beast?"

Petra shook her head, "thank you, but no. I am going to enjoy this bottle, but I must say that the faster you go, the happier I am. On the way back, let's see how fast she can go."

Crockett grinned, "honey, that was nothing."

"Sonny," Petra said, "thanks for listening and sorry for dumping my past on you."

"That's what partners are for," Sonny winked.

Petra looked at him, "partners… partners in crime right now," she laughed.

"We'll get them. Are you able to get copies of all the papers they gave us?" Sonny asked.

"Yes and when I go to Miami to meet Salazar, I can Fed Ex them to my contact."

Petra looked at Crockett. He knew how to drive fast and handle a car. That is what had originally caught her eye, many months ago in Miami, Florida. He was older than her, but had a boyish smile. He was fitter than most men his age and had a bronze tan, from spending many months in the sunny south. His eyes were blue and seemed to strip away all her defences. He made her feel naked, even though she was not. She admired his arms and liked his ass. Realizing she was looking at his lips, she forced herself to look away. This was not the time to loose her head over a man she worked with.

When they returned, Petra's mood was lighter. Not to mention the alcohol was finally affecting her. Crockett gave her an arm as they went back to the house. He was right about the men, they gave Petra space and if she asked for something they obeyed immediately. Crockett found it amusing, especially since Petra was drunk and didn't even notice. He could tell that she like to be in control, because even drunk she was on guard of her actions. He wondered if she ever relaxed. He was intrigued by her.

"You should come for a swim," Sonny suggested.

'Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." Petra replied.

It was thirty minutes later when he checked his watch and she still hadn't returned. Concerned for her, he went to go find her. He found her passed out on the floor of her bedroom. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Good night Petra," he said.

She replied by mumbling something completely incoherent. He smiled and then quietly left. He swam some laps and then sipped his drink. As he watched the sun set, he felt a light breeze on his cheek and thought of Gina. She had loved sun sets and it felt like she was there with him.

"Gina," Sonny sighed softly. He missed her.

Petra was a nice distraction, easy on the eyes, smart and always challenging. He could tell she was very driven and it explained why she had been in various agencies within the government. Eventually he called it a night too. He finally took off his wedding ring, he'd send it to Gina's aunt. She would always be in his heart. He went to sleep and for once wasn't drunk. He'd found a purpose in life again, to take down the biggest drug smugglers in history. He would do it from the inside out.


	8. Chapter 8

Petra woke up with a terrible hangover, but what was worse is she felt like an idiot for dumping her baggage on Crockett. She'd had verbal diarrhea last night and bared her soul to a complete stranger. When she went down for breakfast, she wore her sunglasses. The guy she had tossed on his ass yesterday stayed out of her way, that made her smirk. At least one good thing came out of her bad mood. Coffee, toast and an omelette finally helped cure her hangover.

One of the men approached her cautiously and gave her a file, "this is the list of pilots that Mr. Burnett requested."

"Thank you," she said politely. She began to read over the details.

Sonny came to join her, having coffee and scrambled eggs himself. "Good morning."

"Morning it is, how good, not sure yet." Petra said, then pushed the file towards him. "I think two of the pilots worked for the Cali cartel. They're from southern Columbia, around the city of Cali. The cartel that are rivals of Escobar are from the Valle del Cauca department. These two pilots might be the tie to the missing shipments."

Sonny took a look and then said, "Mario I need a phone." He called Noriega, told him what Petra had discovered and was told they should handle it. Then to Mario he said, "contact these two men, bring them here."

Petra looked at him, "did you find out anything when you went on the shipment flight?"

"No, everything went smoothly. But if the Cali Cartel are hijacking shipments, it would have to be a change of pilot before they leave Columbia or when refuelling happens in Norman's Cay. Noriega is back in Panama and said we are to do whatever is necessary to resolve the issue."

Taking the phone from Sonny, Petra put a call in to Salazar. They made arrangements to meet next week. After she hung up she explained, "Salazar wants to meet you also. So next week we will fly to Miami."

She got up and went to the pool area. She took off her robe and went into the pool. She swam a few laps and finally felt like herself again. Crockett did the same, but where Petra had a bottle of water afterwards, he had a glass of bourbon. They enjoyed the sun until it had dried them off. Then both got up and went to shower and change. When they returned to the circular room, Mario was waiting for them.

"Mr. Burnett, the men you wanted to see are here."

"Bring them to the pool Mario," Sonny said.

Petra and Sonny went to stand by the pool. The men were brought to him. Four of the men, including Mario all had automatic weapons ready. That told Crockett that the men had not come willingly. Crockett made a show of pulling out his gun and checking the clip. Petra did the same, but she also had a long bladed knife, that glinted in the sun.

"Sit down," Petra said coldly.

The pilots were pushed down into chairs and they looked up at her, hostility in their eyes. One man said, "Estupido puta, no hicimos nada!"

Petra backhanded him with her fist. If it hurt her she showed no sign of it. She glared at him and said with a deadly voice, "call me a whore again and you will regret it."

The man spat at her, "Chupar la polla, bitch."

[She song by Suede plays: "She, walking like a killer, She, another night another pillow. Nowhere places, nowhere faces, no one wants to see,…."]

She stabbed him in the thigh, "next time I cut it off."

Crockett raised an eyebrow at the man that was in pain, "I would start answering the lady's questions."

The man still ignored Petra, who had removed her blade and wiped it clean on a towel that Mario had handed her. "Mr. Burnett, we haven't done anything."

"First of all Bubba, you insulted Petra. Second you forgot to mention you once worked for the Cali Cartel," Sonny said, walking behind the man.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

The other man they had brought in said quickly in broken english, "you think we took it."

Petra smiled, "see your friend here is smarter than you." Then in spanish she asked who took the shipment.

The man explained he didn't know. He had only worked one day for the Cali Cartel, because they had threatened to kill his wife. They had moved into Escobar's territory to live with family and that's when he joined the organization. Then in english he said, "Please Petra, my family needs me."

She exchanged a look with Crockett. Sonny nodded to Mario and said to him quietly, "this man is loyal to Escobar. Take him home, send some food with him for his family. And tell Noriega that this one is okay."

Petra explained in spanish that she appreciated his honesty and that he would be taken back to his family. The man thanked her repeatedly and in english said, "thank you Mr. Burnett."

After Mario gave instructions to the men to do as he'd been instructed, he came back to see what to do about the stabbed man. He looked at Petra, after what the men had told him about her yesterday, he didn't want to see her get angry. Her eyes were cold, but she didn't seem pissed off. He watched as they interrogated the remaining pilot.

"I'm tired of your lies." Petra turned to Sonny, "go ahead Mr. Burnett."

Crockett walked over slowly, "who took the shipment?" He cocked his gun.

The man stared at him, but said nothing.

"Don't make Mr. Burnett ask again," Petra threatened, "or a stab wound will be the least of your worries."

"Okay, okay. Cali Cartel have it. I owed them money. They just wanted to know where we took off from in Columbia." The man said.

Crockett looked at Petra, they knew this man was going to be shot. Some how they need to get him to the USA, to get him to roll over to the DEA, before Escobar found out. Petra said, "you are going to help us set them up for an ambush." That would buy them some time, as they needed him alive to do so.

"Mr. Burnett where would you like us to hold him?" Mario asked.

"Put a patch on his leg, then tie him up in the dog kennel. Put a gag on him too, I don't want him annoying the dogs." Sonny said, reholstering his gun. "And get someone to clean up this blood before it stains."

"So we need to find out when the next shipment is going out of Columbia. Then have it leave from another time, but have that idiot tell the Cali, everything is on the same schedule. I'll inform Salazar that the shipment time has changed." Petra thought out loud.

"We'll fly to Columbia first. Then to Norman's Cay. From there we will take a boat to Miami to meet Salazar," Sonny explained.

"Ok, that means we'll have to put up with that guy for the whole trip," Petra said, when a maid came to clean up the blood on the tiles by the pool.

"We can always make him swim back, the sharks love fresh stab wounds," Sonny laughed.

"I like your style, no body no mess. Ok I will make the arrangements. Let's say we fly out of here on Monday." Petra said, getting back on the phone.

Crockett went to make sure the man was secure in the dog kennel. He heard Petra's name said with the word loco, which he knew meant crazy. He smiled, the men were scared of her and that was good. "Mario, that guy is going with us on Monday to Columbia. Give him food and water to keep him alive. We might give the cuban sharks a meal once we're done with him."

Once Petra had made the arrangements for them, she went to find Crockett. She asked him to teach her how to drive the scarab, so they went for a ride out into the ocean, just the two of them. She turned on the radio and did as Crockett had done before, looked for bugs. Then he traded spots with her taking the wheel. To someone watching from shore, it would look like he was giving her instruction.

"When we land in Columbia, we will need to keep that man with us at all times. Escobar might just order him killed, before we can get him into the states." Petra said.

"I wanted to go into Miami by boat, because I can have Lt. Castillo come out and meet us, to take him away. We can then just say we fed him to the fish, when we see Salazar." Sonny explained.

"That's a great idea…. So want to really teach me how to drive this thing? You never know when I might need to know," Petra said.

"Sure," Sonny said. He explained the controls and throttle. She picked it up quickly. He let her take it for a sprint.

When they hit some big waves, Petra got nervous and slowed down. She traded spots with Crockett again. "Ok that was fun, but catching air is a little too much for me. I'd rather you drive and I just sit back and relax."

Sonny laughed, "all right darlin' I'll take us home."

Petra touched his arm, "not back, not yet."

The scarab did some figure eights, with Crockett's expert skill, it made Petra laugh with delight. Then as they cruised back, he went slower, so they could enjoy the ride. "Next time I get challenged to race offshore, you can come along. I just know you'd like the action."

"It seems more dangerous, due to the unpredictable waves. You're right, I'd love it." Petra smiled.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you relaxed, sweetheart," Sonny said.

"When you're as deep under cover as we are right now, it's really hard to relax you know that."

Crockett nodded. They returned to the shore. As he maneuvered the boat alongside the dock, Petra said, "okay there is no way I could do that. Parking this thing, definitely takes a lot of skill. I would probably sink her or take out the dock," she laughed.

He smiled and tossed a man the line, to tie up the boat. "Practice makes perfect like they always say."

Mario approached them and spoke to Petra, "your bike has arrived."

"Is there any damage?"

"We already took care of it. New faring on the left side. She's gassed and ready for you," Mario said.

"Thank you Mario. I don't suppose you ride motorcycles Sonny?" Petra asked coyly.

"Yes ma'am I do. Use to have a Harley," Sonny said.

Petra looked at Mario, "could we get a motorcycle for Mr. Burnett? I think I want to race him."

"I will look into it for you, perhaps tomorrow?" Mario asked.

"That would be excellent, thank you Mario." Petra said graciously. To Crockett she said, "when your ride arrives Mr. Sonny Burnett I challenge you to keep up with me," she laughed.

"Put your money where your mouth is lady," Sonny replied, "lets say $1000 to whomever wins?"

"Ok," she looked at Mario and said, "want in on this bet?"

He smiled, "odds are you are going to win. I'll ask the men. 10% of the winnings sound good to you?" Mario asked.

"You can keep it. I'm just in it to race and to show Mr. Burnett here, never to bet against me." The smile on Petra's face reached her eyes, as they twinkled with suppressed laughter.

Mario laughed and shook their hands. They went to the house and sat on the deck by the pool. They had a few drinks. Crockett went and changed into his swim trunks, as did Petra. When they came back to the pool, their glasses were refreshed. He offered to put lotion on Petra and she did the same for him.

"Wow your back muscles are tense. You need a massage," Sonny observed.

"Feel free to work them out," Petra said. She moaned softly as he did just that. He knew how to give a good massage. "Thank you Sonny."

"You're welcome darlin'."

They lay side by side on the loungers, soaking up the sun. Eventually Petra got up and cooled off in the pool. She was only in the pool for five minutes, when Mario announced that Fabio Ochoa was here to see her.

Sonny saw Petra stiffen, "Mario ask him to join us here." After Mario left, he got into the pool and turned to Petra, "follow my lead. Don't punch me or knife me either." He saw her smile, then the smile dropped and he knew that Fabio had joined them.

He embraced Petra and kissed her, as if they were lovers. At first she tensed and then she went with it. She returned the kiss and it left them both breathless. They obviously had chemistry. When they drew apart and Crockett looked into her eyes, he couldn't read them. He winked at her, as his back was to Fabio. Then took her hand and they came out of the pool together. The message had been received by Fabio, as his face wore a scowl.

"Mr. Ochoa, how can we help you?" Sonny asked politely.

"I hear that you found a man who knows what happened to the hijacked shipment," Fabio said.

Petra cooly answered, "yes and we are using him to ambush the Cali cartel."

Fabio stared daggers at her. "What are you doing with him after?"

Sonny didn't like how the man was looking at Petra. He put his hand on her thigh and then said, "well Bubba, we're gonna feed him to the fish."

Fabio nodded, then got up. "I'll see you in Columbia then." The way he said it was almost like a threat.

Crockett stood as did Petra and she put her arm around his waist. "If you wish, it's not necessary. Escobar's men have already been contacted." Petra replied, drawing courage from Crockett's presence.

Fabio's eyes narrowed, then he left with Mario escorting the way. As soon as he was gone, Petra let out a breath of nervous tension. "He gives me such a bad vibe."

Sonny smiled, "I don't think he will bother you again, he got the message that you're mine."

Realizing she still had her arm around him, she let go and stepped out of reach. Petra blushed and then returned to the pool. "I think you might ask for Mario to check your car, bike and boat for bombs when Fabio is around."

Crockett laughed. "He's just a peacock, all show and no balls."


	9. Chapter 9

On Monday they flew to Columbia. They had their prisoner contact the Cali Cartel and then the ambush was set up. The shipment left with them on it, early, so they were not around when the ambush took place. Once they landed in Norman's Cay, they got word via the pilot, that a blood bath had happened in Columbia, but the Cali Cartel had retreated. For now their shipments were safe. At Norman's Cay, a scarab was waiting. Crockett, Petra and their prisoner got on board. They left after the plane had already become airborne again. The boat had a phone in it and Petra made a call to Lt. Castillo, after Crockett made sure it wasn't bugged. It was arranged that they'd be intercepted just past North Cat Cay. Crockett would dump the man overboard and tell him to swim to shore, when he sees the vice boat coming close. Then they would race off into Miami harbour, while Castillo 'rescued' the man overboard. That way any department leaks that might get back to Escobar and company, would know that they did attempt to feed him to the fish.

Petra said," I think it's time we dump him."

[Hall & Oats song Maneater: "…Oh-oh, here she comes, Watch out boy she'll chew you up, Oh-oh here she comes, She's a man-eater…."

Crockett slowed the boat down and helped her with their victim. The man struggled and called Petra names. "Crazy cono, let me go!" Petra punched him in the face and made his nose bleed.

"Now the sharks will smell the blood and we can watch your filthy mouth get ripped to pieces as they eat your face!" She said vehemently.

"Swim to shore pal!" Crocket said.

"Untie my hands, Mr. Burnett, please!"

Crockett pretended to think about it, until he was sure he saw Castillo's boat with the flashing lights. He grinned and said, "why not… give the sharks a moving target."

The man's eyes looked fearfully at the water. Petra swore as he started to piss his pants. Crockett cut the rope and dumped him overboard. They heard the mega phone, "this is Miami Vice, turn off your engines."

Crocket smiled as Petra said to the man in the water trying to swim away, "damn it now we can't watch the show. And look a fin just crested the surface. Burnett get us out of here!"

The man swam frantically, thinking sharks were all around him. The fin on the water was a dolphin and it rode the wave made by the scarab as Crockett gave throttle. Petra watched, as vice cops fished the man out of the ocean. "He's safe. I thought he was going to give himself a heart attack before they got there in time. That was funny."

"Did he piss on the boat or did we get him over in time?" Sonny asked.

"He went over in time," Petra laughed.

"There should be some ice in the hold for your hand, grab a beer if you want." Sonny said.

"Even though my hand hurts, it felt good to punch him." Petra gave a beer to Crockett too. Then added, "we have some time when we dock in Miami. Salazar is not going to meet us until this evening around 9pm."

"I need to drive to Key Largo. I could meet you for diner later," Sonny said.

"Okay, I'll make diner reservations…" Petra said giving him the address. "I have to check in with my DEA contact and drop off all the paperwork and information we have anyway."

Crockett docked at his old marina and was greeted warmly by the old marina manager. He was told that the place wasn't the same, since Elvis was gone. Petra left in a cab. Crockett got a cab to a car rental place. Once he had a car, he went first to visit the zoo where Elvis was at. The alligator was sunning himself on a bank and looked to be happy. Then Crockett drove to Key Largo to visit Gina's Aunt and drop off their wedding rings.

Petra went to a storage locker. This is where she kept a second sports bike motorcycle and some of her personal things. She changed right in the locker into her riding leathers. Then put the papers she had for her contact in her jacket. When she went to put her helmet on she saw in the lining a note and a wad of cash. The not was from her handler. It told her where to meet him and at what time. This told her that Lt. Castillo had informed him of her visit. The cash was for her undercover needs. It also advised her to look in one of the boxes at the back of the unit. She lit the note on fire and waited until it was gone. In the box she found an evening gown and another box with heals to match. He'd thought of everything. Rolling the motorcycle out of the storage unit, she relocked it and started up the machine. A smile danced on her lips as she put her helmet on. She would be riding up Collins Avenue along the shore line to North Beach. Then she would hop on I95 and rip down to Bay Heights. Then she would ride back to the storage unit, change into the dress and take a cab to meet Crockett at Romeo's Cafe at 7:30pm.

When Crockett arrived in Key Largo, he had a very emotional reunion with Gina's Aunt. "She loved you like no other Sonny. I'm so glad you married her."

"I loved her too, I'm just sorry it took me so long to make her happy," Sonny admitted sadly.

"Now don't you dwell on it. She had the best months of her life with you. She told me everything in her final letter. She felt like her heart was going to burst with joy. I just wish I'd know that the last time you two visited, was the last time I would see her alive. I don't understand why she didn't tell anyone she was sick."

"That's classic Gina, always protecting the people she loved," Sonny answered.

"So you're working again? Undercover?"

"Yes, which is why I brought you our rings. Also here is Gina's passport too."

They chatted a while longer and then Crockett left. The drive back to Miami beach, went quickly. He bought a calling card and used a pay phone to call Caroline and Billy. They weren't home and he left a message, advising he'd try to call before he left again. He went to a bar close to Romeo's Cafe, so he could just walk there once it was time to meet Petra.

The meeting with her contact went smoothly and she unloaded all the paperwork and information she and Crockett had gathered. Riding gave her time to clear her mind and the rip down I95 put her in a fantastic mood. She went back to the unit, changed and then had a cab take her to the hair dresser. It was just about time to meet Crocket at the restaurant, when her hair was done. She took a cab over there. The hostess seated her and then she ordered a drink as she waited.

Crockett followed the hostess and she pointed to a table. He was pleasantly surprised at how pretty Petra looked. She'd done her hair and was wearing a sexy dress. "You look very nice tonight," Sonny complemented.

"Thank you and I see you shaved," Petra said. "I ordered you a bourbon on the rocks and myself a glass of wine."

They had a delicious diner and talked about various things. Petra confirmed that they would be meeting Salazar on his super yacht. "It's called Lady Fiesta, it's a beautiful yacht."

After diner they went to meet Salazar in Crockett's rental car. What they didn't expect was that he would be hosting a party at the same time. There were people everywhere and a live band playing on the uppermost level. Crockett gave Petra his arm and they made their way through the crowd. They accepted two glasses of champaign.

"Could you please show me where Rafael Salazar is please, he's expecting us," Petra asked a server.

"Mr. Burnett?" The server inquired, once they confirmed, he led the way to a private study. "Please wait here, he will be with you shortly."

Five minutes later a short spanish man with a mustache joined them, "Petra you look lovely tonight. And this must be Mr. Burnett." He offered his hand.

"Rafael, Sonny," Petra introduced. "Everything with the last shipment work out okay?"

Salazar nodded, "yes yes, all went well. Rumour has it you stabbed a man and dumped him overboard on the way here Petra," he chuckled.

"Good news travels fast," Sonny said. "She stabbed him in Mexico because he was being rude, she punched him in the face while we were on the boat. I tossed him overboard as he pissed his pants and was about to make a mess on my boat."

"And we did untie his hands, to give him a chance to swim to shore," Petra smiled.

Salazar winked at Petra, knowing her well, "how far were you from shore dear?"

"Well let's just say the fish had an early lunch I'm sure," Petra explained.

They all laughed. "Petra's temper sometimes gets away from her. That's why I'm always polite to her," Salazar teased her. "Mr. Burnett I hear excellent things about you, Noriega has high praise."

"I like to be thorough. My expertise is in transport," Sonny replied.

"I understand that we might be changing up the import of product soon. I prefer boats or container shipments myself. Planes can be tracked too easily. And they have those nasty black boxes," Salazar complained.

"It just has been too predictable and in Columbia we've had some recent issues with the Cali Cartel," Sonny explained.

"And a few shipments missing after refuelling in Norman's Cay," Petra added.

"This is my business card Mr. Burnett, call me if I can be of any assistance. Now enjoy the party!" Salazar said, leading the way out of the room.

Sonny whispered into Petra's ear, "he knows more than he is letting on." She nodded that she agreed.

They made their way to the bar and both of them did a shot of whiskey. As they stood there, a man in an expensive suit came and twirled Petra around, "Honey you look delicious! Come dance with me."

Petra couldn't even respond as she was whisked away from Crockett. He raised his glass to her and smiled. To her dancing partner, Petra said, "Rodrigo, you're far more north than usual. Peru not keeping you entertained any more?"

"My father has been getting on my nerves, you know how business is."

"Jesus Lujan is a demanding man, come you must meet Mr. Burnett. He's the one who introduced Noriega to Escobar," Petra explained.

"Really? Why not."

Petra lead them back to the bar, "Mr. Sonny Burnett this is Rodrigo, son of Jesus Lujan, who controls business in Peru."

Sonny shook the hand that was offered to him, "how's business in Peru?"

"Booming, but we are having some transportation issues and my father is a hard ass." Rodrigo stated.

Petra smiled, "transportation is Mr. Burnett's specialty."

"Here's my card. No more talk of business, let's dance Petra!" Rodrigo said.

[Alannah Myles- Black Velvet; "…with that slow southern style, A new religion that'll bring her to your knees, Black velvet if you please…"]

Crockett watched as Rodrigo expertly partnered Petra. He was a good dancer and she seemed to be having fun. Two songs later, she rejoined him completely breathless. "This is a party of important players, I wonder why they are all in Miami suddenly." Sonny observed to Petra.

"Especially the Lujan family. Normally they stay in South America." She saw Rodrigo approaching again. She knew he was interested in her sexually, hence all the attention tonight. "Sonny kiss me quick, I can't handle him dancing with me again, his hands are not welcome where they land." Petra didn't wait for Sonny, she kissed him herself instead.

Petra began to enjoy the kiss, especially when Crockett responded and moulded his body to hers. His lips were soft and his tongue danced in her mouth. He was an exceptionally good kisser. When they at last drew apart, she didn't want to stop kissing him.

"He's gone," Sonny said.

"Thank you for the save," Petra said.

Sonny's eyes held hers and he saw desire raging in them, "any time."

[Cutting Crew song plays I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight: "…It must've been some kind of kiss, I should've walked away, I should've walked away, Is there any just cause for feeling like this?…]

Petra dropped her eyes to the ground, knowing he saw her passion in them. There was something about Crockett that just made her heart race. Not meaning to, she looked at his lips and her own parted slightly. She tried to look away, his hands were still holding her close, when she realized this she looked into his eyes. They pierced hers and she realized he wanted her too.

"Petra, Sonny, I'd like you to meet some of my friends," Salazar interrupted.

The moment broken, Petra stepped away from Crockett and let Salazar lead her to a group of people. Crockett followed, slightly annoyed with the interruption. Salazar introduced them and was bragging about how skillful a driver Petra was. One man asked if she knew how to race on water.

"I don't but Mr. Burnett here does. That's how we came from the Bahamas to Miami." Petra redirected the conversation. She slipped away to go to the ladies room. She had to splash cold water on her face, to cool down. When she came out, Salazar was waiting.

"I have made a room for you and Sonny to stay the night. In the morning we have some business to discuss. I just received word that one of the planes going to Norman's Cay was shot down. Nothing we can do tonight, it's believed to be a hit from Cali Cartel."

"So soon, it can't be, Escobar handled that problem after we left Columbia. I need to let Sonny know. Thank you for the room," Petra said as he handed her the key.

Petra quickly went to find Crockett. She found him talking to a short blond woman. Jealousy rose up in her throat, and she swallowed it down. He was not hers in any sense of the word, she shouldn't feel these things for him. When he looked up, she nodded her head, indicating that she needed to talk to him privately. He excused himself and she led him to the room Salazar had given her the key for. Once she'd closed the door behind Crockett she explained what Salazar had informed her.

"Shot down, by what?" Sonny asked, all the while checking out the bedroom they were in.

"He didn't seem to have any details. Just said that the shipment went down with the plane and that they think it was retaliation from the Cali Cartel. But I don't think so, something else seems to be going on." Petra said, very aware of how close the bed was to them. She too noticed there was only one bed, even though it was king size. It took up most of the room.

"If we can get our hands on that black box, the information would be valuable." Petra was careful not to mention the DEA, incase the room was bugged.

Sonny loosened his tie, "who's room is this?"

"Um… I guess ours. Salazar said we were to stay the night and talk business in the morning." Petra blushed.

She shrugged and said, "we're both adults, we can share the bed."

"No problem darlin' and just think, this way you won't have to worry about Rodrigo humping your leg all night."

"Sonny!" Petra tried to scold as she laughed.

"He's like a dog in heat. Don't they have beautiful women like you in Peru?" Sonny said, enjoying her reaction to his compliment. He set his glass down and moved slowly towards her.

Petra kicked off her heals, but stood her ground, wanting to flee and at the same time wanting him to rip her clothing off. She didn't want him to see her eyes, knowing they would betray her and show him how bad her desire was. But he traced her jaw line with a finger and made her look at him. That did it, she struggled for control and he knew it. Lightly he kissed her lips, teasing and tormenting her.

"Sonny… I can't," Petra whispered, slowly loosing her battle to say no.

They could hear INXS playing in the background, "All you got is this moment, Twenty-first centuries yesterday, You can care all you want, Everybody does, yeah, that's ok, So slide over here, And give me a moment, Your moves are so raw, I've got to let you know, I've got to let you know, You're one of my kind, I need you tonight, Cause I'm not sleeping, There's something about you girl…"

"Like the song says Petra, 'there's something about you', since the first time we met on the highway," Sonny said as he dropped soft kisses on her lips.

Petra took back the control, she took off his jacket and pushed him back on to the bed. She grinned devilishly. She sang with the song, as she removed her dress, "What do you think? Can't think at all, Whatcha gonna do?" She challenged.

He raised an eyebrow and let her undo his shirt, realizing for now she had to control the situation or she would bolt out the door and not come back. She straddled him and he held on to her waist, he liked the sexy garter belt she wore, to hold up her stockings. She liked feeling his arousal under her. Petra kissed him hungrily, enjoying his hands caressing her skin. She kissed her way down his chest, occasionally nibbling and licking as she went. When she came to his pants, he helped her remove them. She explored him, working him over and making him loose his control. After he was spent, she snuggled up against him resting her head on his chest.

"You're a wild thing," Sonny teased.

"Sometimes," she admitted.

He smiled and then rolled over, so that she was partially under him. "Do you always need to be in control? Do you know how to just let go?"

Her eyes clouded, but she did make the effort to explain. "After… after my assault and rape, the only way my mind could heal itself, was to make what happened sort of okay."

"Darlin what they did to you wasn't your fault, it was all on them."

"I know that now, but sometimes… anyway, when I'm nervous or intimidated, I have to be in control or I freeze up. Once that initial hurdle is passed, then I can let go a little. I guess it's a trust thing." Petra said sadly. "I try, really I do. And sometimes I like it rough and aggressive now. I'm nuts I know."

Sonny could hear her bashing herself and he wouldn't let her do that. "You're not nuts, you're a beautiful woman. To overcome what you have, is amazing. Don't you ever be down on yourself."

Petra smiled, but it wasn't reaching her eyes. He wanted her happy and enjoy herself. He kissed her until she giggled. He slowly removed what little clothing she had left, kissing and using his hands to make her body respond, feeding the need, but not letting her get complete satisfaction. He first had to break down her walls, reach her on an emotional level, make her loose control and have her begging him to finish her. When he looked in her eyes all he saw was her need for release, that's when he let go of his control and they crashed around each other, passion taking them over the edge. She became vocal, for the first time in her life, letting it all go. She didn't care if the whole world heard her. Petra let the chaos take her to levels she had always feared.

"Sonny," she breathed.

But he wasn't done yet, he wanted her to let loose, to see her aggressive side, no bounds. Crockett was stripping her bare and building her back up. He didn't really know why he needed to do this so badly. Maybe it was because he hadn't really helped Gina when she had gone through rape when undercover. Whatever it was, he had stamina and unsatisfied need himself. He liked Petra completely vulnerable, but it was time for her aggressive side.

"Do with me whatever you want. Ask and you shall receive darlin', whatever you desire," Sonny said with a wink.

Petra was given the green light and she went with it. She let him do things with her, that she'd only fantasized about. She had him groaning her name. And the song had been right, they didn't sleep the whole night, just pleasured each other. They were exhausted in the morning, when the sun peaked through the blinds, but so satisfied, that neither wanted to start the day.

"You're awesome," Sonny said, "I don't know if I can even walk."

She smiled at him, confident in a new way. Petra had left the past behind in that bed, she was a new woman. "That goes for you and I both. My legs are shaking." She looked at his neck, "I left a mark, oops."

"Bite mark or hicky?" Sonny asked, feeling himself like he was 21 again.

"Bite mark… I'm sorry," Petra giggled.

Sonny smirked and said, "well you have a hicky." They both started laughing like two teenagers.

"I need a shower," Petra finally gasped. "But I think I will take it alone, you wore me out."


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days after Salazar's party, Crockett and Petra were very busy. They took the boat back to Norman's Cay. There they got scuba gear and started the salvage process. With a few men, they were able to retrieve most of the product. While that was going on, Crockett removed the black box and relocated it, to be retrieved at a later date. When he surfaced he said that he couldn't find it. Two other divers tried to find it also and confirmed what he had said. From the wreckage of the plane, Crockett determined that a stinger took it out. After the salvage, Petra flew back to Miami to make arrangements with Salazar for boats to bring in the product for a while and cargo containers. When there she also advised her DEA contact where the plane's black box was, so they could retrieve it. Then she flew to Columbia, then Panama, to Mexico and then back. She had multiple meetings with Escobar, Noriega and Salazar. Thankfully she had no contact with the Ochoa brothers. She hadn't seen Crockett for two months and wondered if their paths would ever cross again.

She had been undercover for two years now, Crockett had been on this assignment for months too. The information they both had relayed, was building a solid case to take down the Medellin Cartel and the members of MAS. Petra knew that Alejandro Noriega's father Manuel was actually a CIA informant, but he had gone rogue and was just using the government's blind eye, to further his smuggling. She wasn't sure if his son knew this, but as far as she was concerned they all were fair game. She worked extra hard to take down the Ochoa brothers. With Crockett's help, they managed to alienate the Ochoa brothers from Escobar. That started an internal war, while issues continued with the Cali Cartel. Slowly MAS and the Medellin Cartel unravelled. Crockett was pulled out and brought back to the USA to debrief. He hadn't seen Petra in months.

During his debriefing, Martin Castillo dropped off Crockett's real ID. "Marty, how've you been?" Sonny shook his ex Lieutenant's hand.

"Good. I understand you've concluded your first DEA undercover assignment," Castillo said quietly.

"It was a long one. Very similar to Vice, but with a bigger budget and more players."

"Petra is still under?" Castillo asked.

"Yes, but we are bringing her in this week." Mike, Petra's handler informed.

Castillo nodded. "Time for a vacation for you both."

"Marty, you know there is no rest for the wicked." Sonny grinned.

Mike had other ideas, "Sonny he's right, both you and Petra will be taking time off, before the next assignment."

"I'm not arguing," Sonny laughed. "Thanks for coming personally Marty."

They shook hands and Castillo left. Crockett had lots of paperwork to fill out and he was doing that for a few days. He hated paperwork and he couldn't wait to see Petra. He missed her and thought of her often. Mike had said that they were going to be partners on the next assignment as well. He had learned from past mistakes and if she wanted him too, they would make business and pleasure work together.

Petra was relieved when they finally pulled her in, but she didn't relax until she was in the office and debriefing with Mike. She hadn't seen Crockett in ages and wondered if he had even missed her. Her dreams had been filled with him.

"You and Crockett are going to be partners for some future assignments. You're a good team and since you both have worked in the Escobar camp, that reputation is very valuable. But you both are required to take two weeks vacation." Mike instructed.

"I'm fine, a week is good." Petra protested, thinking that he was doubting her sanity.

"That's an order Salaya, not a suggestion. Crockett has been given the same order. Finish your paperwork and then I am kicking you two out of the office."

"Yes sir," Petra saluted cheekily. She went to her desk, but didn't see Crockett in the office. She was done her paperwork and said good night to Mike. Disappointment was in her heart, not seeing Crockett all day.

"Petra!" Sonny called out, when he saw her come out of the building.

She stopped dead, turned around and her heart began to beat rapidly. "Sonny? Okay, who authorized two Ferraris?"

"I have my ways darlin', you should know that by now." Sonny teased. "We're driving to Fort Myers."

Petra smiled as she walked closer, "are we taking 90 North?"

Crockett's smile showed her his dimples and his eyes spoke to her. She saw what she'd been hoping for all these months they had been apart. She stepped closer and they embraced. "I missed you," she confessed.

Sonny smirked, "I would hope so!" Then as she protested, he kissed her hard. "Sweetheart, you've been on my mind the whole time."

Petra took the keys out of his hand for the red Ferrari. She raised her eyebrow, "wanna race?"

They agreed on the end point and then got in their cars. Both started their engines. Tires squealing they raced forward.

[Motley Crue's Time For Change song plays: "….Change, Now it's time for change, Nothing stays the same, No it's time for change…."]

EPILOGUE:

Sonny introduced her to his son Billy. They spent a summer together and Billy gave his blessing to his father to marry Petra. Sonny proposed at the end of that trip and Petra accepted. A year later they got married. At their wedding his old Vice friends reunited; Ricardo Tubbs, Trudy Joplin, Stan Switek and Martin Castillo. Gina's Aunt also attended and she told Sonny, that Gina gave her blessing by giving them a beautiful day. Billy was able to come, but not Caroline and her husband. Petra knew all about Gina and at sunset, when she stood alone with Sonny, she thanked her out loud, for giving him to her.

Both Petra and Sonny Crockett thrived on challenging each other. Their partnership helped bring down some of the big drug lords of the 1990's. They also worked together with other government agencies and helped weed out some of the corruption that plagued the system. Together they met the future head on; as partners both in love and in their fight for the good guys.

~THE END~


End file.
